Royal Purple Flame
by HuntressDiana
Summary: Strange dreams have haunted Alanna of late, dreams of a future in which Roger reigns as King and there is a price on her head for treason. Having awoken from her coma, she must discover if these dreams will come to pass...
1. Blah, blah, blah all stuff you should re...

**Royal Purple flame.**

**By HuntressDiana.**

****

Okay, a note here just so someone can't sue me for all of the 48p and sweet wrappers I have in my purse. Alanna, Jon, Thom, Tortall, Alex, Raoul etc… belong to Tamora Pierce. Anything you recognise is also hers- anything you don't is mine!! This includes the plot and any additional characters. If you want to use them just ask and I'll probably say yes.

In my writing I only have one rule, if you read, review me! Reviews help me write and feel good about writing, I review every story I read, so please do the same for me! You don't have to review every chapter if you start reading when I have a few up or post more than one at a time but I have a few other faithful reviewers who do choose to, but please if you like my story take a second to just say a couple of words about it whenever I update. Speaking of, if you want to know when I update let me know and put your email into the review or email me at dianahunters@yahoo.co.uk to get put on my update list, which lets you know when either this or my other two stories 'the Six, the Three and the One' or 'Battle of the four kindreds'. 

I also have another story about Alanna up on fanfiction.net called 'Princess of the Rogue.' Lord Alan found out about the switch and banished Alanna, now four years later she has her own court in Corus and is 'Princess of the Rogue'. She is drawn into a web of treachery as she fights to stay true to herself and not abandon her new found friends. 

Oh yeah, one last thing, please include your email address in your review so you can receive a personal reply to your review…


	2. Chapter One: Lady Alanna

**Chapter One; Lady Alanna.**

****

Thom stood anxiously, waiting for the carriages that held the convent girls to disperse. As they left, his heart sank, he could not spot his sister's distinctive flame red hair among the gaggle of girls on the grounds, all flapping their fans and patting their hair. He moved closer to the group and looked harder, she was not there. But she should have been.

He slowly turned to walk up the long path back to the palace when he heard a horse come up the wide driveway.

"Thom!" a voice called. He knew that voice instantly, even though he had not heard it for years. He spun on his heel,

"Alanna!" He caught his twin as she threw herself at him. After they had hugged, he pushed his sister back slightly, she was brown from the sun and her hair was ruffled by the wind. She wore a plain sky blue dress with a long tear up one side. She hadn't changed a bit.

Alanna too looked at her twin, he had grown more than she and was now about half a head taller than her. He had filled out slightly too in the years they had been separated, Alanna having been sent to the convent and Thom to be a knight. Thom's purple eyes, identical to hers, sparkled with joy and happiness. 

The two embraced for a long time until Alanna's horse nudged them. Alanna laughed and patted the mare's nose.

"Her name's Moonlight." She introduced her steed to her brother. "She's been mine for six months now. The mistresses at the convent didn't like her at all, but they didn't have a choice. Mind you they didn't like me much either, they thought I was a devil!" Thom picked up one of her hands in his and led her, first to the stable to leave Moonlight with Stephan, the hostler the boys all trusted, then to her room, which was situated just down the corridor from his own.

Alanna looked around her new home. She was to stay here for the next year, meeting the court and, as her mistresses hoped, a prospective husband. She wasn't keen on the last option but every girl at the convent had to go and anywhere was better than remaining at the convent. 

She leaned out of her window. She knew her reports from the convent weren't good and the mistresses expected her to return in disgrace, still single. She supposed they had good reason to as she had constantly rebelled and attempted to run away in her first year there. Whenever she had free time she had left the convent and 'associated with the commoners' as Mistress Eleanor had said. Looking around, she saw the glint of swords. The fencing courts were full of clashing blades and laughter.

In a quick movement she pushed her feet into her slippers and ran a brush through her copper hair. She had been fitted earlier, at the convent, for a full set of court dresses, a different one for each ball, ones for riding and for daywear. Alanna winced at the thought. She was supposed to unpack her trunk now. She spared her still packed trunk one quick glance and slipped out of her room. She hurried down a long corridor until she found the servant's entrance. 

As quiet as a fox she ran down to the stables, lumps of sugar crammed in her pockets. She had no time to ride Moonlight as she usually did in her free time but wanted to see her anyway and to check that she was being looked after correctly.

The stables were comforting, the damp smell of the hay and the musky scent of the horses themselves. It reminded her of the inn she had often visited and spent so much time at in the past years. Alanna took down Moonlight's tack and inspected it for wear. It was fine, but a little tarnished and dirty from the road. She made a mental note to herself to clean it later. 

Moonlight ears picked up as she heard Alanna approach. She found Moonlight's brushes and began to groom her, unaware that an approving pair of brown eyes looked down at her from the hayloft while she worked.

When Moonlight was thoroughly brushed Alanna fed her a lump of sugar then turned to leave, not noticing that her skirt ripped further as it caught on a nail.

She followed the sound of ringing swords until she reached the outside practise yards. She climbed the empty benches set to the side for spectators, squinting in the sun's rays. It was late afternoon now, and she had maybe two hours before the ball began. She shrugged and sat on one of the highest benches to watch.

She stared down at the squires, pages and the few young knights fencing on the hard ground. She spotted at least five duels going on in all. She eagerly searched for her brother, catching sight of him just as he fell, having received a glancing blow from a taller boy's sword flat.

Alanna grinned wryly, she had always beaten her brother in the fighting arts when they were younger, and it did not seem that he had improved much. She stood slowly, so as not to draw undue attention to herself. She smiled, satisfied, no one was paying any attention to her, they were all fixated on the duels on the ground. She sat again, tailor style and began to chant a small spell she had learnt from one of the girls at the convent.

When she had finished she opened her eyes and looked to see how Thom was doing. Amazingly he had risen to his feet and had put his opponent, a tall brown haired youth, on the defensive. With a complex twist of his sword Thom disarmed his rival. Cheers broke out from the group around the two as the sword hit the floor. Thom's opponent laughed with them and slapped Thom on the back. Thom's attention however was elsewhere. His gaze wandered and he scanned the benches until he caught sight of the slim figure silhouetted against the sky. He raised his arm and waved. As his companions noticed the movement they too turned to see the slender figure wave back at Thom, then as the boys started towards the benches, the figure turned and ran towards the palace, jumping down from a lower set of benches to the grass. They all stood and watched her go until one asked 

"Who was that?" Thom answered simply,

"My sister. You'll see her tonight at the ball." The boys had to be content with that for Thom would say nothing more.

Alanna meanwhile ran straight back to her room, a maid was there, waiting to help her get ready for the ball. Alanna was dressed in a tight violet dress, which matched her eyes, with long sleeves and a low, square cut neckline. The maid helped her dress in silence then was shocked by the way Alanna spoke to her as an equal, asking her advice on how she should wear her hair. When she was finally ready she thanked the girl and met the other young ladies from the convent in a small antechamber near the great hall. She nodded at a few but ignored the rest. In her opinion they were selfish girls who never thought about anything but themselves and fashion.

Slowly they were announced to the court, and the great hall was quiet as they entered. Alanna was last, and alone as she had not requested an escort and the mistresses had not given her one. Finally the herald beckoned her up to the door. He announced to the assembled guests.

"Lady Alanna of Trebond." Alanna took a deep breath, plastered a smile on her face and stepped through the door.


	3. Chapter Two: The Ball

**Chapter two; the Ball.**

****

As soon as Alanna stepped through the door all eyes in the room focussed on the slim red head in the velvet dress. Alanna, for her part caught sight of Thom, grinning like a fool. As soon as she had made her curtsey to the King and Queen she hurried over to her brother.

"What are you grinning for then?"

"I just never thought I'd see my sister, in a dress, walking down the steps of the palace." Alanna flushed slightly,

"I didn't want to. At least I didn't trip over, thank the great goddess."

A cough drew her attention to the swarthy looking young man behind. Ignoring Thom he introduced himself with a flourishing bow,

"I am Ralon of Malven. Lady Alanna, May I have this dance?" Alanna rolled her eyes at her twin and unwillingly gave her consent, it was court rules that the knights had to ask at least one lady to dance during the ball and the ladies had to dance with everyone that asked. 

As Ralon of Malven took her on the dance floor where a large orchestra was playing a waltz, Thom watched, he knew his sister hated these formal affairs almost as much as he did, but at least he wasn't here to catch the eye of a future wife, as Alanna was supposed to find her husband at court. He was so deep in thought he didn't see Alanna return as soon as she could. He didn't even notice her approach until she made a disgusted noise, hastily wiping her hand on her skirts.

"Ugh! Is he always that bad?" she asked her brother before he could say anything. "I don't think I've ever met a more stupid, stuck up man before, and that is saying something! We had our share of them at the village." Before he could say anything she continued, "We got as far as my name, his name then he started telling me how wonderful he was!" Then, shaking her head in disgust she said, "Then he slobbered all over my hand." 

A chorus of laughter startled her as she finished speaking. She turned at once to see the group of boys who had been watching Thom duel that afternoon.

"Alanna," Thom began to introduce the men to her, "These are my friends here at the palace," He pointed around in a circle in turn to each he named "This is Alexander of Tirragen" Alexander was tall with dark hair and secretive eyes, "Raoul of Goldenlake" he was tall with curly brown hair and a grin. The other brown haired young man was Gareth of Naxon. Finally Thom pointed to a tall dark haired boy with sapphire eyes "And this is Prince Jonathon of Conté." 

Raoul was the first to receive the startling greeting. He bowed low as she outstretched her hand. He bent to kiss it, and was surprised when he took hold of Alanna's hand she grasped his warmly and shook hands. She repeated the same gesture with Alexander, Gareth however took the hint and shook her hand. When she came to Jonathon she curtseyed 

"Your Highness." Jonathon bowed

"Lady Alanna." He looked over at Thom, whose eyes were laughing. As Jonathon straightened from his bow Gareth asked,

"Forgive me Lady, but who did you just dance with?"

"Ralon of Malven I think his name was." Thom nodded in confirmation "Is he a squire here?"

"No." Raoul answered, a grin playing around the edges of his mouth, "He is a knight."

"Oops." Alanna smiled slightly, but the look in her eyes told Thom and the others she knew exactly who Ralon was. To try and deflect the attention from her, she was feeling uncomfortable in her tight dress, she turned to Thom slightly, "You're the only squire here aren't you?" He nodded ruefully, 

"Yes they," he gestured to the other boys, "are all knights now. They are two years older than us."

Alanna was asked to dance many times that night to her great surprise. When Ralon asked for his third dance she had no choice but to accept. However after one circuit of the floor and two dances, when he did not seem to want to let go of her, they came past where her brother and his friends were sitting. She mouthed over Ralon's shoulder, looking imploringly at them,

"Help!" Thom however just waved at her. She scowled at him before Ralon pulled her away again. She was relieved to see a hand fall on Ralon's shoulder a few moments later and a courteous voice asking to cut in on the dance. Begrudgingly Ralon agreed, kissing her hand once more he turned and left as Alanna wiped her hand again and turned to greet her rescuer. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise as she curtseyed 

"Your highness." Jonathon bowed,

"Lady Alanna. May I have this dance?"

Jonathon took her hand and placed his free one on her waist.

"Thank you for rescuing me majesty."

"Someone had to Lady." The Prince laughed, "and Thom didn't seem willing."

"Please don't call me 'Lady'," Alanna laughed, "I'm no Lady, just call me Alanna."

"Very well, if you will stop calling me 'highness' and 'majesty'" He bargained. Alanna gave him a brilliant smile

"Deal. And don't worry I will get Thom back for not rescuing me and forcing you to do it. I suppose I'm too old to put a frog in his bed now?" She said wistfully. Jonathon burst out laughing.

"I wasn't forced Alanna, I came willingly." He still smiled at her "Are you enjoying court so far?"

"It's all right I suppose. I'll be happier once I can breathe though."

"Sorry." Jonathon loosened his hold on her.

"No, it wasn't you." She hastened to say,  "It's this horrible dress. The maid strapped me in so tightly. I bet it was the Duchess who ordered her to. She hates me."

"Why would anyone hate you?" Alanna looked slightly guilty

"She was one of the mistresses at the convent. Let's just say I wasn't that eager to learn to be a Lady."

"Sounds like Thom. He didn't want to become a knight." The dance ended as they spoke and Jonathon began to lead her back to her chair. "I think we are going to enjoy your company here at the place Alanna." Before Alanna could answer him, Gareth spoke to her as she sat down. She noticed Jonathon waited until she sat down before he did. Mentally, she pulled a face; she'd have to cure him of that habit if they were going to be friends.

"Would you like to ride with us in the morning Lady Alanna? Thom tell us the new horse in the stable –the golden mare- is yours."

"Just Alanna please." She requested, slyly kicking Thom's leg as he smirked. Jonathon noticed the pained expression on her brother's face, Alanna however looked the picture of innocence as he glanced at her face, but her violet eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I would love to Sir Gareth. And yes, Moonlight is mine."

"If you're Alanna," Raoul said, "We always use first names, so he's Gary. Except in front of his father." At Alanna's puzzled look he pointed Gary's father out to her "The Duke. He's very strict about the code of chivalry; he'd have a fit if we didn't call you 'Lady'. She sighed.

"Very well. But I don't care if I'm supposed to dance with everyone who asks me. Ralon of Malven stepped on my feet so many times!" So the five friends took great pleasure in whisking Alanna off to dance every time Ralon came near and opened his mouth to ask her. She danced twice with Thom, three times with Gary and Alex, four times with Raoul and five with Jonathon, until Ralon gave up, seeing that the knights would not let him near Alanna for the rest of the evening. Then the six sat and laughed together companionably for the rest of the evening.

**Well? What do you think? Let me know. Just remember;**

**More reviews= faster posting of better chapters. **

**If you want to know when I update this let me know, in a review or at dianahunters@yahoo.co.uk .**


	4. Chapter Three: Wolf winter

****

**Chapter Three; Wolf winter.**

The next morning she met the four knights and her brother in the courtyard. Swiftly she saddled Moonlight with a man's saddle instead of the sidesaddle women usually used. This raised a couple of eyebrows, but the men had learnt swiftly last night that she was no simpering lady. They bade farewell to the hostler Stephan and then they rode into the countryside. It was wintertime and the woods were full of snow. However there was only a mild chill in the air and they were all wrapped up warmly. 

The riding was merry, as Alanna was regaled with tales of palace life and she too told her companions humorous stories of her time at the convent and her mistresses' despair of ever making her a lady. At midday Raoul, Alex and Gary bade them goodbye, they were riding towards Goldenlake and Raoul's home and they intended to spend the afternoon there with his family.

However, Alanna, Jonathon and Thom continued to ride deeper into the woods. As they entered a large clearing a low snarl drew their, and their horses', attention to the left. The horses screamed and Moonlight reared and flailed her front hooves at the slowly advancing wolf. Both Thom and Jonathon drew their swords instantly, keeping control of their terrified mounts with one hand. They steered their horses to stand on each side of Alanna, protecting her. She rolled her eyes and leaned over, out of her saddle, to pluck Thom's dagger from his waistband. He started then nodded at his sister as the wolf drew closer. 

The huge grey beast leaped for Jonathon's throat and both men turned to fight it. The wolf missed its target, but the force of its leap knocked Thom from his saddle. The jaws of the wolf swiftly closed around his forearm, tightly clamped, teeth digging deeply into the flesh. Alanna glanced away from her struggling brother as another snarl sounded behind her. She twisted to look over her shoulder. It was as she feared; another five wolves were spreading out around them. She jumped from her saddle and swiftly stabbed the wolf Thom was wrestling with in the side. To her surprise it let out a terrible scream, then keeled over, its eyes turning blue from brown.

Thom's arm was bleeding badly, he had already lost a lot of blood, he needed help, and quickly. She led him to Moonlight and gave him a leg-up onto her mare's back.

"Ride Thom! Get help!" Thom nodded then began to ride, until his sister's voice called him back. He had another dagger, Moonlight was a trained warhorse that would fight with hoof and tooth if her rider was in danger, and Alanna needed a sword. With a wry grin he threw his sword to her. She caught it deftly,

"Ride Thom!" The circle of grey beasts was almost complete, and growing tighter. Jonathon had just finished off another wolf that had attacked him when Alanna was busy, and dismounted. As the wolves drew closer and closer Alanna grabbed the shield hanging from Thom's mount's saddle. The fear soon became too great for the horses; they reared as the wolves snapped at them then fled into the woods. 

Alanna swore under her breath. Jonathon looked at her in surprise.

"We're surrounded Highness," She explained, "Look around."

"Stay behind me." He ordered as the wolves stopped a pace out of the reach of their swords. She rolled her eyes once more and held the sword ready, shield braced on her left arm. She moved around to cover his back, silently cursing the long dress the maid had made her wear that morning. The wolves' eyes glowed with an unnatural intelligence she did not like. Alanna became even more wary as the wolf directly in front of her lifted his head and howled. As if that was a signal the pack threw themselves at Alanna and the Prince. They both stabbed upward as the first wolves charged them. Both beasts fell; speared through the chest. The next were more wary. Jonathon was the first attacked, as Alanna's eyes flickered towards her companion the only female wolf attacked. Alanna tried to bring her sword into play but it was soon knocked out of her hand. She dodged a wicked swipe of a paw, and then found her dress was caught between the teeth of the wolf. Glancing up, she saw that the other wolf was calmly sitting, watching the fight. Alanna did not wait to thank the Goddess but began to try and pull her skirts back, but the wolf shook her head, as if she were a dog worrying at a bone. By this time Alanna hand managed to duck down and reclaim her dagger and hit the animal smartly with the flat of the blade on its snout. With a snarl, the she-wolf fell back. Before Alanna could get her wind back or reclaim her sword, the wolf's muscles bunched, ready to spring. Desperately Alanna ducked under the creature's leap, stabbing upwards with the dagger as she did so. The wolf fell on top of her, the hilt of her dagger pressed painfully into Alanna's ribs, the wolf's whole weight lay on top of her. Alanna was pinned flat to the ground, helpless. 

A dreadful shriek came from her right as she struggled to free herself; she twisted her head to see Jonathon pulling his knife out of another wolf's body. He grinned at her predicament and then she felt the weight being pushed off of her. When she was freed she gratefully accepted the hand Jonathon extended and pulled her self up. As she did so a brand of pain shot through her upper arm, she had been wounded without realising it. As they silently checked each other over for more wounds a twig broke behind Jonathon. Alanna cautiously peeked over his shoulder.

Jon heard her curse again quietly, then felt the breath knocked out of him as he was knocked to the ground, with Alanna lying on top of him. He watched as Alanna rolled to her feet instantly, sword back in her hand. By now they were both covered with mud and their clothes were torn. He also stood to see a black wolf the size of a small pony prowling backwards and forwards in front of Alanna. He then realised why Alanna had cursed when the wolf opened its mouth to snarl at them; its mouth was filled with large, razor sharp fangs. As good as Alanna seemed to be with a sword he was taking no chances with her. As the wolf leapt he pulled her out of the way and dealt the wolf a blow to the side. The wolf recovered impossibly fast and lunged at him again, paw hitting his chin, knocking his head back, even as he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He glanced down; the wolf had sunk his teeth deep into the muscle. Vaguely he heard Alanna shouting his name as the wolf pulled away, its teeth glinting a macabre red. He brought his sword down where the wolf's neck was, but the wolf dodged then darted back in, sending the prince flying. He closed his eyes as the wolf approached again, but when the killing blow did not come, he cracked his eyes open again. Alanna stood before him, between the wolf and him; its prey, sword drawn and raised defiantly.

"Alanna run! You can't fight it!" He cried. She would not be able to defend herself against that huge beast. She could escape if she fled, for the wolf would go for the easier prey: him. When she remained still, ignoring him he tried more forcefully.

"Lady Alanna! I order you to leave!" a snort of derision was his only answer. A royal command hadn't made her go away so he struggled to get to his feet, finding after several attempts that he couldn't. He was light headed from pain and loss of blood.

The wolf charged, but Alanna sidestepped it and as it ran past she slashed at its side. In return she received a lash from a front paw, claws extended. She cried out slightly then, knowing she too was tiring and had lost blood from the bite on her arm. The wolf lunged and she kept it at bay only by slashing constantly at its face. Her strength was fading fast. Alanna glanced down at her arm; her entire sleeve was red with her blood. The wolf drew back for one last charge, knowing that she could not last much longer. She threw the sword at it, it dodged and the sword sank into the ground, blade first. Quickly, she pulled her dagger from her belt and as the wolf charge and leapt high in the air, she ducked, raising her shield. The wolf hit the shield and was thrown off. For as soon as Alanna had felt its weight she had risen again, throwing it awkwardly to the ground. She stabbed wildly at the beast, cutting into its left hind leg and its right foreleg. The blade sank deeply into the last wound and the wolf wrenched away, the dagger still imbedded in its leg. Alanna stood with the last of her strength and slowly walked over to her sword, picked it up, then sank to the ground beside Jonathon. 

With a snarl the wolf limped away to lick its wounds.

Jonathon, relieved, pulled her into a tight embrace, shaking her as he did so.

"You idiot. You little idiot. Don't ever do that to me again." But she was watching the wolf over his shoulder. It walked around into the thicket behind Jonathon. Alanna still watched it, waiting for an ambush. She was shocked when a man stepped out of the thicket. Black eyes and blue eyed, just like the wolf. As he turned to see if she had spotted the transformation and instinct forced her to turn away and to hug Jonathon back. It was not until the man had crept away, that she relaxed. She pulled away slightly from Jon.

"You're wounded."

"So are you." Carefully Jon pulled her sleeve up. He made a face at the bite it was red and the edges were messy. Gently then, he traced the four thin, red lines that crossed her upper chest.

"Sit still," she told him. "I have the Gift. I can heal you." He stopped her hand as it came near his leg.

"What about you?" 

"Well." She said practically, "One of us needs to make sure we get back to the palace safely, and there is no way I will be able to carry you." Jon laughed.

"True."

"Moonlight should come back for us, after taking Thom to the palace." Once more she reached for his leg and this time the Prince allowed her to touch the wound. She laid her hands carefully over the bite and closed her eyes as she focussed on the injury, getting rid of any infection and renewing the skin. Shakily she sat up when she was done. Jon steadied her.

"Mithros Alanna! Are you all right? You're as white as a sheet." Alanna felt odd as she tried to sit up straighter. She felt herself falling, even as Jon's hands reached to catch her. Then the darkness came.


	5. Chapter Four: Aid is come

Chapter Four; Help is come.

Another thank you here to all of my reviewers, and please do include an email address so I can give a personal reply. Also please do try and give some constructive criticism, because it is very hard to write something to 'really good please update'. Although if you don't have time just post that!!!

Apologies to anyone who hasn't got a reply yet, I either haven't got your email address, so include it in another review –say of this chapter? Or I simply haven't got time. I have four stories on the go, and so am rather busy!!!!

"Mithros!" A worried face peering down at her was the first thing Alanna saw when her eyes flickered open. A face that held sapphire blue eyes and black hair, "Alanna!" he shook his hands in front of her face "How many fingers?" She pushed his hand away as she struggled to sit up.

"I'm not stupid I can count you know." Realising that she couldn't sit up yet she gave up, sinking back down to the ground once more. That was until she felt a hand stroke her hair, and she realised that she was lying with her head in the prince's lap. Then she managed to sit up, blushing furiously.

"How long was I out for?" She asked quickly.

"An hour, the best I can guess." Alanna looked around the clearing, 

"Moonlight's still not back yet? They'll be sending out search parties soon. I wonder what happened to Thom." 

Jon chuckled wryly,

"Knowing your brother, he probably got lost and Moonlight couldn't find the way back. Are you all right though?" the expression on his face shifted from laughter to worry as he moved around to face her. "Why did you faint?"

"I overreached my Gift, that's all." She said simply "I'll be fine with a bit of rest." 

Jon nodded,

"Can you walk? We're a long way from the palace and I wouldn't like to be stuck in these woods after night falls." Alanna nodded and Jon scrambled to his feet then carefully helped her to stand, holding her until she was steady on her feet. As she did so, Alanna noticed that her wound had been bandaged. She glanced at Jon, 

"My shirt's a little shorter now." He said as way of explanation,

"Thanks." Alanna said, touched by his concern,

"Anytime."

Together they began walking, Jon supporting Alanna slightly with an arm around her waist as she walked slowly. Her head was throbbing and her wound ached.

After they had been walking for about an hour they heard a horse's neigh as a company of horsemen rode up to them at full speed, guided by Moonlight. Jon was relieved, Alanna's face had begun to loose it's colour again and although she had said nothing, she had started to lean on his arm more and her occasional grimaces of pain had told him she was in pain.

"Raoul!" he cried, "What in the Goddess' name took you so long." The big knight dismounted and walked over to Jon and Alanna. 

"Thom lost himself. George's men found him near the grey woods. The horse was lame, but she was the only one who had any idea where you were. So we had to wait for the healers, then began tracking you. It was you who killed the wolves in the clearing to the east of here?" He indicated with a jerk of his head.

"Yes. Alanna is with me, but she is wounded. Did you bring a healer with you?"

"No. They were all occupied, but Duke Baird is waiting for you back at the palace. How is the Lady?"

"She'll live." Alanna's dry tone was quiet, but Raoul heard her and turned to her.

"Can you ride?" Jon took one look at her drawn face and then swung her up onto Moonlight's back. Before she could fall, he leapt up behind her, securing her with an arm around her waist as she leant against him.

"She'll ride with me."


	6. Chapter Five, Bad Diagnosis

**Chapter Five; bad diagnosis.**

Alanna rested against Jon on the long ride back to the palace. They were going quite slowly, no faster than a canter, looking warily around them for wolves. Moonlight paid no attention to the extra weight on her back as 

She walked in the middle of the group. Alanna pulled a face at the tough of being protected, but she saw the reasoning behind it. She would be the easiest target out of the group, as she was wounded and weakened and all the men were armed.  They sped up the pace, until their horses were galloping, as the night became full of claws and teeth. Moonlight pulled at the bit as she raced, trying to run faster, but Jon held her back so they remained In the middle of the riders. Slowly, the wolves began to fall back panting and hanging their heads to the ground. That finally convinced her that these

Were no ordinary wolves. Wild wolves could run for hours without stopping, running and loping alternately. Only the juveniles could not keep up, until their wind was broken, and Alanna saw many grizzled coats in the group. 

She twisted slightly as they passed the edge of the wood. Before her eyes she saw some of the wolves fade away into the air. Jon heard her gasp of surprise and mistook it for one of pain. Gently, he forced her to sit around again.

As Moonlight slowed to a trot, careful fingers probed her wound softly. Sometime during the wild ride the edges of the bite had torn, and the bandage was soaked with her blood. Alanna began to close her eyes as 

She started to feel distanced from the world. As soon as Jon saw this he shook her to try and keep her awake. Her eyes flitted back open again, focussing on his face with difficulty.

"Alanna! You've got to stay awake! You must!"  When her eyes began to flicker shut once more he called up the group to Raoul, who was heading the party, "Send two men to find Duke Baird and bring him here. She's lost too much blood. She's going cold and we're losing her. We must stop here a little while to re-bandage the bite." Raoul nodded and gave the orders. It was a mark of how anxious Jon was that he didn't give the orders himself. With his big friend's help, he carefully lowered Alanna to the ground. 

As her eyes finally closed his fingers swiftly rid her of the stained bandage. He packed clean snow deep into the wound, which made even the hardiest warrior wince in admiration for this Lady who had borne such a wound for so long, uncomplainingly. Quickly Jon tore another strip from his shirt and bound the wound once more. He wrapped her warmly on Raoul's offered cloak. Then he placed her in Raoul's arms as he jumped onto Moonlight's back, and then received her limp body, cradling her carefully in his arms.

With all speed now they rode to the palace, still two miles away. Duke Baird, the chief healer met them halfway there and after examining the wound he announced,

"I can do no more here. She must reach the castle, and soon." 

As soon as they did reach the castle, the healers took Alanna away, as Thom and Jon were left outside the door.

They weren't allowed into the healing room and they grew more and more worried, as men and women dressed in the white robes of a healer hurried into he room, and others slowly left, faces drawn and haggard. Two men came to the Prince and his companion to examine their wounds. They nodded at Jon's leg, 

"It's mended well. But we must insist that both of you go an get some rest."

Jon stood, his voice powerful and commanding. They had been waiting for hours now outside Alanna's room with no word.

"Not until we see the Lady Alanna and know what is wrong with her. The healers nodded and bowed away to find Duke Baird. The Duke left the room a few minutes later, and came towards the two,

"What is wrong with her?" Thom burst out. "It was only a bite and she's been in there for hours."

"Yes." Said the weary older man, "It was a bite, and it was poisoned, I don't know how. She's fighting it bravely, but I've never seen a case come on so fast. I'm told she healed you Prince Jonathon, after a bite?"

"She did." Jon allowed the healer to take a look at the wound.

"You are lucky she did," his face was grave, "otherwise both of you would be dead by now. Where are the bodies of these wolves? We must find out which poison we are dealing with."

"You have no idea?" Thom questioned.

"I have one." The Duke allowed, "And I hope for your sister's sake I am wrong."

****

**Now review!!**


	7. Chapter Six:Deathbed

**Chapter Six, Deathbed.**

****

Hee hee hee, I think I've left you in suspense long enough, so here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review me. You'll get a personal reply if you include your email address.

No previous experiences could have prepared Jon or Thom for the sight that greeted them as they entered Alanna's room. Healers surrounded her small bed, faces sorrowful and voices quiet. They bowed away as the Prince came near, revealing Alanna on the bed.

"Leave us." Jon commanded, his eyes fixed on the girl, "Do every thing in your power to heal her."

"Your Highness." The healer priests left the room and Thom knelt by his sister's side. He took her limp hand carefully and then turned his head to look at his friend, eyes moist with tears.

"She's cold. Stone cold." Jon circled the bed to the other side. He had always known Alanna was small and slim, but lying so still on the bed, she looked like a fragile, dying waif. She was pale as a ghost, the only colour being the fire of her hair, but even that darkness seemed to have dimmed greatly.

Jon too took her hand; gently he touched the pulse point on the inside of her wrist.

"She's still alive. Her pulse is faint though." The two boys stood vigil over the girl who had saved both their lives.

Duke Baird had ordered a room nearby to be prepared for the two, knowing that one at least would always be with the dying girl until the end. And he feared the end would not be far away. The poison had leeched all the strength from his best healers and the girl was getting weaker as each hour passed. The herb masters did not know this poison but they feared it was magical in origin, and they had tried every antidote they could think of. Miraculously Alanna survived the night and the next day as her brother and her Prince kept watch.

The next morning patrols arrived back at the palace, bearing the bodies of the dead wolves. As Jon and Thom watched from the small window in Alanna's room the mages whisked the beasts away, to try and discern what poison was killing Alanna and to concoct the antidote. Around noon, as they still waited for word King Roald and Duke Gareth came to the sick room. Jon and Thom stood as they entered, Thom bowing deeply.

"Your majesty, and your grace." Roald nodded at him, 

"My son. How is the Lady? We are told she saved your life yesterday."

"She did." Jon acknowledged, "She healed the bite I received, it was poisoned too. That is probably why she is still unconscious, she exhausted herself saving me." Gareth of Naxen, the elder patted his shoulder,

"Don't fret nephew. The mages are brewing the antidote as we speak." Both boys breathed a sigh of relief, it had pained them both to see the lively Alanna so silent and pale for the past hours.

"It will be painful for her though." The king cautioned, "This poison she has contracted is both magical and herbal, it is known as Sreik and usually kills within hours. I have no idea how she has survived this long. Tell me Squire Thom of Trebond, how can we reward your sister? A title? Or land?"

"I don't really know Sire, we have only talked by letter during the last six years and my sister's preferences may have changed." The King nodded.

"Send word to us then Jon, when she awakes, the Queen and I both want to thank her personally." Jon nodded.

"I will father."  The King and Duke Gareth left the sick room. Thom and Jon exchanged glances over Alanna's bed. Both were red eyed from lack of sleep and anxiety.  A knock sounded at the door, Jon stood to open it and revealed Gary, Raoul and Alex standing in the doorway.

"How is she?" Gareth spoke first, Jon answered, voice hoarse as he sank back down into his chair.

"She's dying. But Duke Baird's getting the antidote." All five men now stood, or sat, around the bed.

"She saved you then?" Raoul questioned, "You said she healed your bite."

"She did. But she also fought the wolves." Before any one could shed any doubt on the ability of a Lady to fight, Duke Baird. Accompanied by five other healers burst into the room.

"You must leave now. We have the cure, but it will take many hours. You must not disturb us." The men left, Thom dragging his feet unwillingly as he glanced back, seeing his sister disappear behind the healers.

They sat in the small room, next to Alanna's, where Jon and Thom had slept. Alex and Gary sat on the bad as Raoul sat down upon a chest containing bandages, Thom sank to the floor and Jon sat in the room's only chair.

Suddenly a scream came from the next room. Thom leapt to his feet and started towards the door.

"No!" Jon grabbed his arm. "You heard what my father and Duke Baird said. It will be painful for her and we must not disturb them."

 Thom whipped his arm out of his friend's grip.

"You think I'm going to leave her in there like that? Screaming in pain? Alanna never screams or cries."

By now Jon had also risen to his feet.

"Do you think I want to leave her in there either? It's killing me, having her in there, because I put her in there." Thom stared into Jonathon's blazing blue eyes.

"Very well." He sank to the floor again, cupping his head in his hands. Jon too sat once more,

"You said she fought the wolves." Alex spoke up, trying to ease the tension. "How?"

So Jon told the whole story. More screams came to their ears, but they steeled their hearts and listened to his account of Alanna's bravery.

I'm still mean!!! Another cliff hanger. Why is she screaming? Will she be too weak to make it. Review me and I'll update!!!!


	8. Chapter Seven: Healing hands

Chapter Seven : Healing hands.

Hey! No stealing of Beth now, or come to think of it of Sir William, although he is really not important at the moment, unless you have asked first. 

This is for White-wolf for all her great reviews! And also for Lady Rianna Dragoneye in repayment for my earlier cliffhanger which kept her annoyed all through maths!!!

Duke Baird came out of Alanna's room, his white healers robe sticking to his body in places. An empty vial was in his hand and cracks ran around the rim. The boys all stood at once, they had listened as Alanna's screams had grown less as her voice wore out and turned into muted cried and begging. Raoul and Gary had to threaten to sit on Jon and Thom unless they stayed in the room.

Thom was the first to speak as he looked pleadingly at the healer,

"Your Grace?"

"She's awake. She'll be weak for some weeks, but she's alive." The weary man nodded at him, "You can see her, but only two at a time, and make it short; she needs to rest. With that he limped out, followed by the other weary healers. By unspoken agreement Jon followed Thom into the small room. It was hot and filled with the smell of herbs,

Alanna lay on a rumpled bed, cheeks flushed. Thom rushed to her side as Jon held back, letting her brother reassure himself of his sister's health first.

"Hey." Her voice was weak, but audible,

"Hey." Thom knelt and took her hand. "How do you feel?" 

She laughed slightly, 

"Like I've been run over by a large cart. What happened? The last thing I remember is riding from the wolves with Jon."

 The Prince stepped forward.

"Your bite was poisoned, and you fainted. You've been unconscious for two days now."

"What?" Alanna struggled to sit up, but Jon sat on the other side of her bed and, with a firm hand on her shoulder, forced her to lie back down.

"You have to rest, the poison took a lot out of you." Alanna nodded; her face was grey from the exertion of trying to sit up. 

"Go to sleep. We'll stay until you do." Thom spoke gently. She nodded slightly and closed her eyes, too tired to argue, because she was exhausted. After a few deep breaths she was asleep.

The Duke and Prince proved to be right: Alanna was horribly weak. The poison had spread throughout her body as they fought to save her, and had sapped her strength. Her Gift was diminished to a small amethyst spark. She was rarely alone, having been moved to a room near the Knight's quarters, Thom stayed with her whenever he could be spared from his squire duties, luckily his knight master was a kind man, and the most of his masters turned a blind eye to his suddenly poor work. Jonathon, Gary, Raoul and Alex visited her whenever they could as well. Thom's knight master came to visit Alanna one day, to see as he said, the girl Thom had raved about while at school at the palace. His name was Sir Myles of Olau, and he taught the pages and squires history. He proved to be able to entertain Alanna for hours with his tales of what everyone in the palace was doing, from the most important noble to the poorest servant, and stories of his knighthood misadventures, before he became a desk knight.

During the first week, Alanna was forced to stay in bed. Queen Lianne sent one of her own personal maids, a girl called Bethany, who proved to have a droll sense of humour, to help Alanna.

However Thom often found his twin staring wistfully out of the window into the palace gardens. He consulted his friends about this problem and they all agreed that some fresh air would not do her any harm, and a change in surroundings would probably stop her from going mad. When asked, Duke Baird too agreed that sitting in the Gardens would probably raise her spirits and so her health would also improve. Jon volunteered to take her outside the next day, as the two bigger knights were being sent on a border patrol, and Thom had classes all day. Alex was on an errand for his own knight master, Sir William of Cantan.

So the next morning, at the Prince's command, Beth woke Alanna early and helped her dress. Alanna protested vigorously, but the maid ignored her and combed her hair back into an intricate plait.

"Beth. What is the point? All the boys have seen me in my nightdress anyway." Alanna had got over the embarrassment of that the first day as she could either be with the boys with the nightgown on, or wear the nightgown and be alone.

"You'll see, Miss Alanna." She had been working on making Beth call her 'Alanna' but she supposed 'Miss Alanna' was better than 'milady'. Although the first daughter of the convent would have a fit if she knew. A knock came at the outer door, Alanna, unable to stand from her chair, as Beth opened the door, heard muffled conversation. She struggled to see who was behind the door.

Her questions were soon answered as the maid came back into the room, grinning from ear to ear. Prince Jonathon followed her in.

"Jon? What's all this about?" She gestured down at herself.

"This," He said, looking her up and down as he walked towards her, mischief glinting in his blue eyes, "is very nice." As soon as he came within reach, she swatted him lightly on the arm.

"Really."

"Really, I'm taking you out to the gardens for a while."

"How? I can't exactly walk."

"I bet you've tried to though." He said sceptically.

"No!" She said indignantly, 

"She has." Beth peeped up from behind Jon. "She has tried every day, I just push her back down though." Jon laughed

"I thought so." Alanna crossed her arms and pouted slightly,

"I'm bored! And cooped up!"

"That's why I am taking you outside. The carpenters are busy making you a wheeled chair; Uncle Gareth's idea. So meanwhile, you will have to get outside like this." Suddenly he bent down and plucked her from the chair, as if she was a little child. She gasped slightly in surprise.

"What are you doing?" His face was very close to her own as he smiled once more, 

"Do you want to go outside or not?"

"Yes, but…"

"Well then." Beth opened the door as Jon shifted her in his arms; making Alanna clasp her arms around his neck. He now had one arm under her knees, the other around her back. Easily he strode across the room and out the door as Beth cheekily waved at her and Alanna pulled a face back at her. As they went through the corridors, their positions made a few pages and squires wolf whistle, until they were silenced by a glare, either from a blushing Alanna or Jon.

Eventually they reached the garden and Jon put Alanna down on a bench near a large flowerbed.

"Well!" She said cheerfully, "I don't think I've ever been more humiliated in my life,"

"It wasn't that bad." Jon sat down slightly behind her and gratefully she leant on his chest, she was still recovering and, despite all her protests, she hadn't yet regained all her strength and still tired easily.

"It was so bad. Now they all think that we are, I don't know, a couple or something." At that moment a squire ran up to them, Geoffrey of Meron, a boy who trained with Thom, carrying a full basket, 

"Thanks Geoff." Jon nodded his head to the side to indicate where he should place it. Geoffrey's hazel eyes twinkled as he put the basket onto a rug behind them.

"Myles said you should enjoy it, and Duke Baird said you are to make sure the Lady Alanna has enough." With that, he bowed to both Alanna and Jon, then ran off to where his friend, Douglas of Veldine waited.

"What's this?" Alanna asked curiously.

"Dinner." Jon said as he sat on the rug, and then swung her down to sit in front of him easily. "And if I'm not mistaken here comes your brother." True to his word, Thom ran up, hair messy and shirt ripped. He flopped onto the cloth opposite to the two. He raised an eyebrow at their positioning, but said nothing.

"Sklaw's horrible." He said with out greeting, "he's killing me."

"I survived him." Jon clapped his friend's shoulder, "You will too."

"Who is Sklaw?" Alanna wanted to know.

"Our swords master." The Prince explained, Alanna sat up slightly at that, "he tells us we are all useless, then passes us. Talking of swords though, I've been meaning to ask you; where did you learn to fight? Not at the convent?"

"Yes and No." Alanna said mysteriously, she had known that this question would eventually be asked, "Coram Smythesson taught us both to fence. Then at the convent I found a man stealing my purse and he trained me."

"That explains a lot." Gary and Raoul had come up behind them as she spoke, 

"Like how you saved Jo."

"You'll have to show us how good you are Alanna. When you are well at least." The Prime minister's son said, 

"I'd love to!" Alanna's eyes sparkled. The two large knights sat down and they all began to eat, Thom and Jon ensuring that Alanna ate a decent amount. Eventually a page came from Duke Baird saying he wanted to look at Alanna, so Jon carried her to the healer's wing, leaving the others to clean up after their picnic.  

He then took her back to her own room, where an anxious Beth waited.

He returned to his own quarters, to find his friends all waiting there for him.

"What?" he asked as they all turned to face him as he entered. 

"You and Alanna seem close." Gary remarked.

"Yeah." Raoul added, smirking, "with her leaning against you and you carrying her everywhere."

"She's weak. She can't sit up yet and she certainly can't walk. Besides, she saved my life."

Raoul pretended to swoon,

"Oh such a hardship." Jon punched him good-naturedly on the arm,

"Shut up!"

"Oh no the Prince wasn't enjoying having to help the lovely fragile Lady at all."

"Okay," Jon sat at his desk, "I admit it; it wasn't bad."

"You liked it!" Gary accused. Jon said nothing, only smiled.

"Hey!" Thom protested from the bed, which he was sitting on. "That's my sister you're talking about. She is not fragile and she is certainly not lovely!" The other boys looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

"Are you blind?" Raoul choked out. "Did you see all the men who wanted to dance with her at the ball? She's beautiful."

Well there you go. She screamed from pain, did you honestly think I'd kill her now? That's for later on…

Anyway take a few seconds to let me know what you think. Review me!


	9. Chapter Eight: Rewards

Chapter Eight ; Reward.

The next week was more enjoyable for Alanna as the boys often took her outside. Gary and Raoul finally left for their postponed patrol as she began to slowly recover her strength and Gift. Although Duke Baird expressed worry to Thom and Jon about her slow healing, she should have been well several days ago. 

She, Jon and Thom were seated outside the next day, in one of the palace garden groves when the King and Queen came to thank her.

Awkwardly she stood from her chair as Jonathon and Thom scrambled up from the ground. She curtsied deeply then once more straightened up with difficulty as the King quickly said, 

"Sit Lady Alanna. I know you are still weak." Gratefully she sat, 

"I am honoured by your Majesty's care."

"Alanna of Trebond." The Queen spoke in a soft voice, for she was often weak and it was a rare occurrence that she ventured far outside. "You saved our son's life." Jonathon walked to his parents' side; Roald laid a hand on his shoulder as his wife continued. "How can we repay you?"

"Your Highness, I did not save Prince Jonathon for any reward. I saved him because I like and respect him and I was there at the time."

"Is there nothing you would wish for?" The King spoke, "A title? Lands? Jewels?"

"No Sir, I am happy as Alanna of Trebond, being at your service."

"Then we are in your debt." The King of Tortall was interrupted by his heir talking earnestly in his ear. Roald's face changed from gratefulness to understanding as he nodded his head.

"Very well, it's unusual but it shall be done." he turned back to a curious Alanna and Thom and said, "We will be holding a ball in your honour in a week's time, Her majesty's dressmakers will help you prepare." 

Alanna's eyes widened in shock.

"In my honour your highness?"

"Yes." Lianne spoke kindly, "We'll see you again at the ball Lady Alanna." Before she could rise to curtsey the two turned and walked away, talking softly and glancing back at Alanna. Thom rose from his bow and saw his sister swing to face the Prince.

"What did you say Jon?"

"You'll see." He said mysteriously

"Well at least tell me whose idea this ball was."

"Not mine." When she glared at him he held his hands up in defeat. "Honestly not me." She switched her glare to Thom.

"I know how much you hate formal occasions. Would I put you through another?"

"Every noble at court wants to meet the Lady Healer who saved the Prince from the wolves." Jonathon said laughing.

"Oh goody. I look forward to dancing with all of them." She said grumpily.

"Come on, it can't be all bad. You can dance well." Jon tried to point out a positive side to her.

"Jon should know." Thom teased, "seeings as how he danced with you so many times at the last ball to keep you away from Ralon. And he's danced with all the ladies at court."

Jonathon pulled a face,

"I have to. And speak of the crooked one." He pointed to a tall, thin figure swiftly approaching the three.

"Quick! Get me out of here!" Alanna hissed, but it was too late. Ralon had reached them.

"Highness. Squire Thom." He bowed deeply to her, "Lady Alanna. Light shines upon out meeting yet again."

"Sir Ralon." She gritted through her teeth, "how pleasant to see you again. You haven't changed a bit."

"You, my lady, have only grown fairer." Alanna heard muffled laughter from behind her as her brother and Jon stifled their amusement.

"May I escort you around the gardens?"

"I am afraid I am too tired sir Ralon. I must rest upon healer's orders."

"Allow me to escort you back to your chambers then."

"Please do not trouble yourself."

"It would be no trouble at all. I remember the way clearly."

"What?" Alanna burst out in shock. Suddenly she pointed over Ralon's shoulder. "I fear Duke Gareth wishes to speak to you. Well farewell." She plucked her hand out of his grip as he stared at her, and then hurried over to Duke Gareth. 

She turned to see Jon and Thom laughing behind her.

"Don't just stand there!" she cried, "let's go before he realises it's an illusion." The boys nodded as Thom began to push her chair towards that Palace. Alanna glanced back to see Ralon looking bemused as 'Duke Gareth' disappeared.

"What I want to know is how he knows the way to your rooms." Thom remarked.

"I don't know." Alanna said. "And I'm not sure I want to either. But I would like to know where he came up with those lines." Jon nodded in agreement as they reached the door to her room and Alanna stood, pushing away their hands.

"I'm not helpless." She stumbled slightly and Jon's large hands circled her waist.

"We didn't say you were." He helped her to her bed and let her sink down upon it.

"And how am I going to dance at this ball when I can barely walk?"

"You'll be fine." he reassured her, "Duke Baird placed a slow healing spell on you. You should be fine by next week."

"Great."

"You'll get a nice dress at least." Thom pointed out.

"What?" Alanna whipped around on her twin. "You know I hate dresses and since when do you know about 'nice dresses'? You're a man!"

"You hate dresses?" Jon asked.

"Yeah. Ever since I was young. I wear breeches and shirt whenever possible." The Prince glanced at her brother.

"She does. She also did sword fighting and usually beat me at it. When I beat Raoul in the practise courts, that was her doing, She used our bond to send her skills to me."

"You're good then Alanna." Jon smiled. "I've never seen him fence so well."

Thanks for all the reviews I've got already, but give me more!!!!! But please do not moan at me for not updating often enough. I update every week for at least two of my stories. I have four on the go as well. So what with work, my social life and chores that doesn't leave me much time for this. Give me a break okay? There is only so much a girl can do. And this is about it!

**But hey! I hope you enjoyed. Let me know how much! **


	10. Chapter Nine: Presentation to the court

**Chapter Nine; Presentation to the court.**

****

True to Duke Baird's word, Alanna regained her strength within the week and could soon walk easily. She threw off the protective hands of Jon and Thom as soon as she could, she hated being fussed over and being weak. She still tired rapidly but the healer assured her that her fatigue would lessen in time.

It was the night of the ball held in her honour and Beth had made her come back to her rooms three hours before to prepare. She had reluctantly followed the forceful maid, who was soon becoming her friend.

She was put into a bath until her fingers began to wrinkle, then was forced into a tight corset. Over this went the shift and petticoats, then the dress. She had got over her hatred of dresses a little so even she had to admit that the dress was lovely. It fit her snugly to the waist, at her hips it flared slightly, draping to the floor in waves. The dress was a rich, deep ruby colour, with gold threads crisscrossing the bodice. The neckline was lower than Alanna would have liked, showing a little cleavage. Her sleeves were fitted down to her wrists where they then flared into a point. Half of her hair was coiled on her head, the rest hung straight down her back.

Around her neck she wore a simple ruby dropper, hanging from a delicate gold chain.

Nervously, but urged on by Beth, she approached the great antechamber leading to the ballroom. All the ladies and their knight escorts had already been announced, so the room was almost empty. A tall figure, dressed in a blue tunic and breeches faced the opposite wall from her, talking to the herald. Alanna crossed the room towards them, skirts rustling slightly as she moved, alerting the two men to her presence. The noble turned to face her,

"Jonathon?"****

He smiled at her as he answered,

"Of course. Why are you so surprised? Do you want to enter alone?"

"Goddess, no! Do I really have to go to this thing?" Jon grabbed her hand as she turned to flee.

"Yes you do." He nodded to the awestruck herald who opened the second door, only usually used for visiting royalty. Alanna swallowed nervously as the ballroom went silent and took Jonathon's extended arm.

"Have I told you how much I hate formal events?" She whispered as the herald strode out into the hall. 

"No, but Thom did. You'll be fine." He clasped her hand in reassurance. "You look beautiful by the way." Before she could reply the herald struck the marble floor three times with his iron staff of office.

"Lady Alanna of Trebond, healer of his highness, and the Crown Prince Jonathon of Tortall." Together they stepped out onto the head of the grand staircase and began to descend. Jon was aware of all the gasps of envy from the women and the admiring glances of the men at his companion. Alanna, however, was oblivious; she just concentrated on looking ahead and not tripping down the stairs.

As they proceeded down the carpet to the thrones raised on the dais Jon saw an extra chair had been added next to his for Alanna, he also spotted Thom grinning proudly out of the corner of his eye. Alanna curtsied and he bowed to the King and Queen as they stood on the first step of the dais. King Roald stood, as did his Queen.

"Lady Alanna. We thank you for saving our son from the poison, at great risk to yourself." His voice projected to all the corners of the room, "Know then, if ever you, or your heirs, are in need, any knight of Tortall shall be at your service." Alanna bowed her head.

"Thank you, your Majesty, I am always at your service." Queen Lianne then stepped forward, Alanna having been prepared for this knelt and the Queen placed a ruby tiara on her head, then raised her and embraced her warmly, kissing her on both cheeks.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure your Highness."

Jon, who had stepped down from the stair as Alanna was presented and thanked, had searched for his friends in the crowd. To his amusement, he had seen, as his father spoke, many a young knight stand up straighter and place a hand on the sword hilt at their side. 

As his parents sat he offered Alanna his arm once more, and led her to the empty space in the middles of the room as the musicians began to play.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"We have to start the dancing." He chuckled at her expression of barely concealed outrage.

"What?" Before she could object further he held one of her hands tightly, preventing her escape and rested the other at her waist. Reluctantly she did the same and as they moved through the complicated dance steps, she glared at him.

"No one said I had to dance! I hate dancing!"

"Why?" Jon asked, "You're good at it." She flushed slightly, 

"That's because I can memorise the steps easily. That doesn't mean I enjoy it." To her relief more knights and their ladies joined in the dance as they spoke. They swapped partners, and Alanna found herself opposite another young knight, who introduced himself as Daniel of Marten. They exchanged the customary court phrases before changing partners again, to her relief Alanna now found herself dancing with Gary.

"You look very nice Alanna."

"Thanks."

"You heard the King, we are all at your service. May I help your Ladyship in any way?" She grinned at the big knight.

"Can you get me out of here?"

"So soon?"

"I hate balls. Especially when they are held in my honour." Gary laughed and led her out to the gardens.

"You're almost as bad as Raoul. He hates balls too."

They sat on a marble bench on a balcony and were soon joined by Raoul who affirmed his distaste for social events. Jon was last to join them, wiping his cheek furiously.

"Did Lady Delia get you again?" Raoul teased, spotting the lip rouge smudge on the Prince's cheek. Aside to Alanna he explained, "She's been after Jon for the last few months. She has great plans to be Queen."

Alanna nodded. 

"I know. She was always going on about it at the convent. She never shut up about you Jon." He blushed and perched on the low wall facing Alanna.

"You knew her?"

"Not exactly. She was the mistresses' favourite while I was…"

"Not so favourite?" Gary suggested.

"That would be a nice way to say it. I was thinking more along the lines of 'loathed', but that will do."

"She doesn't seem to get the hint that I'm not interested." Jon bemoaned.

"You can't be subtle with Delia." Alanna advised. "Just tell her you don't like her. And three years later she'll finally leave you alone." Amidst guffaws of laughter that came from her comment Thom appeared.

"There you are! Alanna come on, I'm being hounded by knights who want to dance with the Lady healer."

"Oh Goddess! Hide me!" Alanna pretended fear and hid behind Raoul. 

With laughter and jokes her friends soon dragged her back into the hall where she was swiftly lost in a crowd of eager knights.

Three hours later, Alanna collapsed on her bed. Beth, hearing the bed creak, peeped out of her adjoining room, 

"How was it?" Alanna rolled over so she lay on her side, facing the girl.

"Horrible. My feet are killing me."

"So many dances?" Beth sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes. Thom was so proud and it was so embarrassing."

"Did you trip?

"No, thank Mithros. But Jon, Gary, Raoul and a lot of other strange knights all looked at me oddly." Her only female confidante laughed.

"They thought you were pretty."

"No they didn't!" She laughed at the idea,

"Why not? Prince Jonathon himself said you were beautiful."

"You were listening." Alanna sat up as she accused. Beth just dimpled at her mistress, 

"Let me get you out of that dress; you're crumpling the skirts." Alanna stood and turned her back to the younger girl could unlace the bodice. After pulling a plain nightgown over her head she slipped between the bed covers.

"'Night Miss Alanna."

"'Night Beth." The girl moved quietly around the room, extinguishing the candles, then slipped into her own small room and sat at her desk, writing a letter home to her family about the latest antics of her mistress.


	11. Chapter Ten: Early rising

**Chapter Ten; Early rising.**

****

The next morning Thom woke Alanna early and hurried her into a pair of breeches and shirt before leading her, still in silence out the door. They hurried down one of the corridors, as the palace servants began their jobs. Eventually they exited the building and crossed the dew soaked lawn. Thom finally spoke, 

"Sorry about the rush, but we're late."

"Late for what?" Alanna asked. Thom just smiled and tapped his nose.

"Brother dear, what are you hiding?" Alanna broke of her questioning as they came to the practise courts. Raoul and Gary stood in the middle of the nearest court, swords crossed. Jon held the blades high with his own as he cried 

"En garde!" He jumped out of the way as the two large knights attacked each other. He smiled as he saw the twins waited at the fence. Alanna's eyes were fixed upon the duellers while her brother's gaze wandered around aimlessly. Jon sat on the fence next to where they leaned, taking in Alanna's unusual attire as he did so. Alanna was absorbed in assessing the two fighter's qualities. Gary had a slight advantage of speed over the more sturdy built man, but Raoul had more strength behind his blows, overall they were pretty evenly matched. As they slowly realised Alanna and Thom were watching, Gary ducked away from a spinning blow and the two came across to greet them.

"Hello." Raoul said as they halted before the fence

"Why are we here?" Alanna asked. She cast a sidelong glance at her twin. "Thom is being secretive."

"We said we wanted to see your sword play. Here's our chance." Jonathon explained. Alanna grinned and jumped over the fence, than paused.

"I don't have my sword." She turned to see Thom offering the hilt of a spare sword to her. She accepted it then turned to face all the boys, a grin on her face.

"Who's first?"


	12. Chapter Eleven: Challenges

****

Chapter Eleven; Challenges.

This chapter is dedicated to some of my favourite people on Fanfiction.net;

Liaska,

Punkgrrl and snowy love angel.

I love your reviews!

Alanna held her sword firmly, making a few lazy practise sweeps in the air. She nodded approvingly, she could fight with this weapon, it was not too light, as the few swords made for women were, and well balanced.

Thom stepped forward first to challenge her. She smiled in amusement, she had always beaten her brother in their childhood play fights, but he was now a squire so must have picked up a few skills to pass his tests. She muffled a laugh as he drew his sword. It was strange to see her peaceful, book-loving twin armed with any weapon.

"I can still dump you in the duck pond brother." 

This time she did laugh out loud as Thom's face darkened with embarrassment. He lunged in with a straight forward cut which she easily parried and let her sword arm follow through of it's own accord with a slash at his unprotected waist. She was prepared at all times to draw her sword back to prevent injury. Only a jump back and her withdrawal saved him that time. Thom tried to trick her; he feinted to the left then spun and swept his blade in a half circle at her back. She wasn't fooled and held her sword point down and caught his blade, her muscles crying out at the strain, but she ignored them and twisted her sword up and under, sending his flying to the ground. 

Her foot landed on it before he could reclaim it. She grinned as she nodded his submission, a hard feat for her proud brother, but one he seemed to have become used to, and let him pick up his sword.

"You're better Thom. Not good enough, but better." He smiled at her knowingly. 

Her six years at the convent hadn't dulled her battle fury, as she engaged Raoul in battle her hair spun in its binding, her eyes gleamed fiercely and her sword moved like a silver streak of lightning in her hand.

Raoul was a far better swordsman that Thom, so the bout lasted longer. Alanna ducked and weaved around the larger man, distracting him with flashes of red and silver out of the corner of his eyes.

Their swords locked as Alanna met one of his thrusts and tried to strike back. The big knight used his weight and extra strength to push her down in a full body block. She broke first as she was bent backwards, releasing her sword hilt and rolling to her left suddenly. Raoul fell forwards slightly, stumbling as the resistance was gone.

He tripped over Alanna's strategically placed foot and fell to the hard packed dirt floor, aided by a hand to the back of his neck. She panted as she placed her sword point at his throat in the 'kill' position. She wasn't sure her trick would have worked, she's read about it and seen it in practise but had never tried it out herself.

"Well done!" Alanna offered a hand to Raoul and helped him back to his feet. "Whoever taught you was very unorthodox. I tell you that. And you are so gods-cursed _fast_!" She grinned up at him.

"I know. My teacher always said it was my greatest advantage." She took the water skin offered to her and drank the water deeply. 

Gary was her next opponent and he was prepared for both her speed and her tricks now. He was the first to attack, aiming for her chest and abdomen. She deflected some of the blows and ducked or dodged the rest, watching his shoulders all the time for a hint, as she knew he was doing to her. She swept into a dizzying series of crescent strokes and a butterfly cut. As she brought her sword back to centre he allowed her right shoulder to drop slightly, leaning the same way. As Gary moved to block the blow he expected, she slid the blade underneath his, blocking his sword arm with her shoulder, to leave her sword at his neck. He laughed, 

"A good trick Alanna." They disengaged and stepped back, he bowed and she returned the favour, then turned to face the fence

"You're last my Prince." All the men at the fence who had been both watching and duelling her, except Thom, looked at her astonished,

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Raoul asked

"I told you. I was taught by two men: George Cooper, a commoner, and Lord Gregory. I saved Lord Gregory from some bandits once, so in return he taught me how to fence." She held her sword high once more. "Are you coming?"

"I have a feeling I am going to regret this." He jumped off the barrel he has been sitting on and came towards her. She was grinning recklessly,

"Maybe."

She stood easily, sword down by her side until he attacked. She turned easily, missing the blow and slashed for his neck. He blocked and returned the strike. They exchanged many blows until Alanna grew bored of this exchange. She aimed, not for Jonathon himself, but for his sword. The two blades clashed with a loud ring, Jon's was knocked wide and as he stumbled slightly Alanna switched sword hands. He came up to attack her left side and found her sword there, waiting. She dodged the stroke and came up, blade between them to touch his chin. She raised her eyes towards his.

"Got you." They were both out of breath slightly. She had managed to trap herself within the circle of his arms. As their companions applauded enthusiastically he released her. Alanna smiled and turned to bow mockingly at her friends.

The large palace bell, which could be heard throughout the whole city, began to toll. They had been outside for an hour and several boys began to enter the courts. Alanna cursed as a few looked their way curiously. At this short distance, and with Thom standing by, there was no way she could be confused for Thom. Together, Alanna hidden in the middle they hurried into the building to get changed.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Roger

****

Chapter twelve; Roger. 

Alanna hurried up the grand stairs in the middle of the group as the pages and squires hurried to their breakfast. She ducked into her room as Duke Gareth swept past on his way to the main hall. He greeted his nephew and son warmly as he walked by. 

She emerged a few seconds later, nearly killing herself as she struggled to pull her slippers on her feet as they went downstairs, using Gary and Thom for supports. 

"Where are we going?" She questioned. 

"A coach has just arrived. We're going to see who it is. " Raoul answered. They clattered down the stairs, Jon caught sight of the man first and let out a yell of greeting as they turned the last corner of the curving stairway. 

"Roger!" Alanna stopped, staring at the man who was being greeted so enthusiastically by the Prince. Her twin paused a few steps down, sensing her astonishment and sudden rush of irrational fear. 

"Alanna? What is it?" She didn't move her eyes from the newcomer's back. He was very tall, with brown-black hair and blue eyes the shade of topaz. After shaking hands with Gary and Raoul, Jon led him over to the twins. The man started slightly at the sight of the two. 

"Roger, this is Thom and Alanna of Trebond. Lady Alanna is the one who saved me from the magical poison Father wrote to you about. " Thom shook the man's hand warily, his feelings being affected by his sister's. Roger bowed to Alanna, eves following her every mood from under his eyelashes. She curtsied slightly, then as he turned away, she signalled to Thom that she wanted to talk to him in private. He nodded, then a bell tolled high above them. Thom bowed his way from the room, pressing his sister's hand in reassurance as he passed, he had to go to his lessons. Jon left with his cousin, while Gary and Raoul followed, waving farewell to Alanna. She sighed and wandered down to the stables to see her mare. When she arrived there Moonlight checked her all over for wounds. 

"I'm okay girl. I'm better now. Do you want to go for a ride then?" She reached for the tack, to find it being offered to her by a sandy haired man. 

"Thank you. " she took it and threw the saddle over Moonlight's back. 

"Lady Alanna. " the man spoke in a thick accent, that of the city,

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?"

"It's not often I see young ladies comin' here to groom their own horses an' saddle 'em too. "

"I'm not 'most young ladies'. " She remarked dryly. 

"No. That yeh're not. Where are you ridin' to Lady?"

"Corus I think. My brother's birthday is coming up. "

"Squire Thom?"

"Yes. Do you know him then?"

"Aye. He's had a few problems down 'ere. "

"What problems exactly?"

"With Malven, Yeh new admirer. " Alanna swung her leg up into the stirrup and pulled herself into the saddle. 

"Thank you . . . "

"Stephen ma'am. "

"Thank you Stephan. I'll think about what you've told me. "

"'Twas my pleasure Miss. "

She pushed Moonlight into a canter and rode out of the gate. She galloped past the temple of the Great Mother Goddess and smiled at the women guards. They were the last of the official armed women. But Alanna knew that there were female Shang warriors and then of course there was herself. A noble lady trained by a thief and a knight to fight and win against most opponents. 

As she entered the Market Square she dismounted, leading the mare on a close lead, she stood closely inspecting a sword when a rough hand clapped down upon her shoulder. She brought the blade around sharply, laying the point beside the person's nose before she even saw their face. When she caught sight of them properly she dropped the weapon back onto the table and hugged the man warmly. He was a head and shoulders taller than her, with sparkling mischievous eyes and ruffled brown hair. 

"George!"

"Alanna, me girl. Good to see yeh reflexes haven't been dulled by your time at court. "

"They haven't. " She agreed, "I've had a few good duels. I thought this was a good blade. Unusual though." the stallholder, a small, browned skinned man with kindly deep brown eyes broke in, he spoke with the soft accent of the south.

"It's an old sword young mistress. Belonged to the Old Ones it did." Alanna fingered the blade once more. Its hilt was engraved gold, with a round crystal serving as the crosspiece balance. The blade itself was long and very thin, although it refused to bend.

"How much?" she asked.

"Ten nobles." She smiled at that. So they were going to play the haggling games. He'd name a price far higher than he expected to get and she would offer a horribly low price and they would slowly adjust until they reached a compromise.

"Four."

"Will you ruin me?"

"I could have a sword made for me and bespelled for that. Five."

"Nine. No less or my children will starve."

"Six." he pulled a face and cast his eye over his stall. His hands flicked out and in again almost before she could see it. He held out in his hands a bow and quiver of arrows.

"Eight for the sword and these." She touched the bow. When she took it from him, it was light and supple in her grasp.

"Do you have a string?" He rooted around in his bag and brought one out, carefully wrapped in oiled paper. She strung the bow easily, testing the bend of the wood. She nocked an arrow and aimed at the wall behind him. "Done." As she withdrew the arrow and counted out her money into her palm and carefully sheathed her new sword and unstrung the bow.

"A powerful sword missie, for a powerful gal." She nodded and thanked him bemusedly as she stowed the quiver and muttered a quick invisibility charm over the sword belted at her waist. Then she turned back to the patiently waiting George.

"How is Sir Gregory?"

"Ailing fast. You'd best visit him before Beltane if you'll get there at all. The Sweating Sickness hit him hard, Even moving back to Olau hasn't helped him much. Curse the things that made him visit Corus then. He had to go and see if he could help didn't he."

"Mithros! Is Maude still with him?

"Aye, Mayhap you should visit him soon, he's fading fast."

"Oh no." Sir Gregory had been better to her than her own father in her last six years at the convent. The Old knight had taught her how to fence well, he was a kindly man with light brown hair and beard and bright, intelligent eyes. He was very knowledgeable and had told her many stories about the battles he had fought in and more legendary ones, before his time.

"'Lanna? Alanna?" She shook herself from her thoughts.

"Sorry. I'll go as soon as I can get away from the Palace."

"How's your brother then? As suspicious as ever of the Conté Duke?"

"Yes. But I met his Grace today and I don't like him either."

"He's supposed to be the greatest sorcerer in the Eastern lands." George commented.

"I know, and that is part of what worries me. I can feel his power. It is so strong and it scares me." She shrugged slightly, "Thom still thinks he is the only mage living strong enough to have brewed the Sweating Sickness and sent it all the way to Corus, and only Corus. I'm going to be watching him, by my beloved twin's orders." George raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"If I know you Alanna, there's another reason too."

"There is. I wrote to you about the wolves attacking the Prince in the forest?"

"Aye. What of it?"

"I saw one transform into a man after I wounded. That man looks exactly like Duke Roger. I stabbed it in the leg and he has a limp. I don't think it is a coincidence somehow." George nodded his eyes serious and thoughtful.

"Aye. You'd better watch his Grace, but watch the young Prince as well, that's my advice. Come to the Dove and I'll tell you what has been goin' on while you've been away."

The two went off, deep in conversation.

They arrived at the shabby inn, deep into the maze of alleyways that formed lower Corus. Alanna thanked the great Gods that her companion knew the way because she was almost instantly lost in the warren of streets.

"Let me introduce ye to me court." George offered as she followed him into the bar, leaving Moonlight to be stabled outside.

She was introduced to the most dangerous men in Tortall that morning. She ate soup and coarse bread with Marek and his Lady Anci; who were the bast pickpockets in Corus. She threw dice with Shem, a man deadly with knives. She drank ale with Lightfingers, laughing at his jokes. This was an entirely new world to her, far distant to the stuffy convent and the formal palace, where she had to be Lady Alanna of Trebond. She had to swoon and curtsey at all the eligible bachelors there. Here she could just be Alanna, or 'Lanna as Lightfingers insisted on calling her. The young stable boys flirted with her as she readied Moonlight to ride away and she flirted back, laughingly at them.

As she rode through the Market street, guided by George on his own horse, she thought over the news she had received from the King of thieves. The Bazhir were uprising in the South and Sir Gregory of Olau was dying. She grew quieter and more contemplative as that thought passed through her mind once more. She would visit him within the week. Thom would escort her she was sure, to keep the convent daughters happy that she was being 'respectable'.

When she returned to the Palace she headed straight to Thom's room and there she found her brother studying a great musty tome of arcane sorcery. He shut it as she entered the room, turning to face her. He took one look at her pale face and pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

"What is it?"

"Sir Gregory is dying."

"The man who trained you? You did mention in your last letter that he was sick again. Did you try the spell I sent you?"

"I did. It just eased the pain a little, that's all."

"That would explain why Myles hasn't been here all week; he's Lord Gregory's brother. Seeing as he is my Knight master we could probably visit together."

"He's sent for me." Alanna said flatly, "George gave me the message today. He won't last the month."

"I'll ask Duke Gareth in the morning. I haven't had a free day in months so he should let me."

"If he says yes I'll meet you after lunch. If you aren't allowed to go, George will ride with me."

"You trust him that much? He is a thief."

"I'd trust him with my life." Alanna said earnestly.

"Very well." Thom sighed, "I know it is no use protesting, it will just make you want to do it all the more." She smiled at him, 

"Goodnight." She walked out the door, then poked her head back into the room. "And thank you Thom."

"My pleasure Alanna." he muttered under his breath, "Anything to get out of this place." Alanna smirked as she walked to her room. Thom still loathed anything physical and his lessons here when he would far rather be learning sorcery. She, on the other hand, would have loved to come to the palace to train and become a knight, instead of learning twenty different types of curtseys. 

She shut the door of her room and leant back against the wood. How different things might have been if they had managed to carry out her plan. Too bad Lord Alan's manservant had seen through the switch and told their father. They had barely made it to the Great road when they were forced to swap back again.

She sighed wistfully, how much better her life would have been, the past six years would not have seemed so long or been so lonely. She shook herself out of her melancholy mood. She was making friends now and they didn't seem to care that she was different to the other court ladies. In fact they seemed to relish and enjoy it.

Alanna pulled her saddlebags out from the cupboard and began loading them with herbs, clothes and a few weapons as her old teacher would want to see her skills again, and match her against the local boys as 'Alan' used to do before leaving for Corus. The herbs she would use if necessary to help Sir Gregory as much as she could. She didn't think she would be able to help anything but the pain. George never exaggerated and with a sinking feeling in her heart she knew that the next time she saw her old mentor, she would be saying a final goodbye.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Delays of war

**Chapter Thirteen; Delays of war.**

**See ****Lady Arianna **** I haven't deserted you!!!**

 Alanna was the only lady to eat at the tables with the squires and knights at lunch. The rest ate earlier, and at the far end of the room, where they discussed the merits of each man. 

Suddenly, as she sat down next to Thom at the table, King Roald burst in through the double doors at the side of the hall. He was flanked by Duke Roger and Duke Gareth of Naxen. The entire hall fell into silence as he raised the King arms to catch their attention.

"Tusaine are trying to invade the Drell valley." He began speaking without any greeting once he was assured that everyone was listening to him. "We will go to the valley tonight and defend it only. All knights and squires will come. Duke Gareth is in charge, with Duke Roger as his second in command." With a nod of his head Roald swept away, the high ranking nobles of his council following from the hall.

When the doors swung shut behind them, the room erupted into noise as the men cleared their food away. Thom shrugged at his sister, understanding what he meant she said.

"I'll go with George." He face twisted with displeasure. "Thom! You know as well as anyone that I can defend myself if need be. I will be fine with George."

"Well..." Alanna sighed in exasperation.

"Go okay. They are waiting for you. I'll meet you in your rooms later." Thom nodded and hurried to join his friends, after a few hurried words, they separated. Jonathon to go to his father's council and the others to prepare for war. Thom packed quickly and went to see what his Knight master needed.

Alanna made a few last minute adjustments to her own packing, and talked to Beth for a little while, giving her at least a week's holiday to see her family. She then crossed the hallway to her twin's room. She had only been there for a few minutes, running her hands lightly over Thom's weapons, when the door was flung open and smacked against the wall.

"We're only allowed to defend the left bank." Alanna turned at the Prince's harsh tone. He spoke bitterly, hands clenched into fists as he paced the small room. She opened her mouth to speak when she realised that, in her breeches and shirt with her hair tied back, he had mistaken her for Thom. "Our forces have been placed right under the falls. How can I be expected to know how to wage a war when I am stuck in the safest place?"

"Safest is sometimes better, my Prince, although I'm probably not the best person to talk about staying safe with."

"Alanna!" He looked closely at her for the first time since entering the room. "I thought you were Thom."

"I know. But do continue. I'm not as good a listener  as Thom is, but I'll do/"

"No. I wont burden you with my problems."

"Why not? Because I am a girl?"

"No!" Alanna stared him down for a while, one eyebrow raised. "Well, maybe a little." Jonathon admitted.

"You're honest. She said. "That's something. Try me. I think you will find I know more about warfare than Thom does."

"It's not hard." He observed wryly.

"True." Alanna sat down on the bed and gestured for him to join her. He did so, bringing with him a rolled map of the Drell valley. He unfurled it and laid it out on the bed, each corner weighed down with a book. Jon pointed out the rough markings he has made on it during the meeting he had just attended.

"We think this is where the troops are." He pointed out the enemy camps grouped around the valley. We think there are about two thousand five hundred men in total, most of them are foot soldiers. My father sounded the muster this morning. We should have four thousand men here or riding towards Fief Drell by mid afternoon tomorrow."

"For a 'peaceful, unprepared country' we seem to get our army moving fast." Jon laughed at her comment.

"So you have heard about the Tusaine Delegation then."

"Thom told me in one of his letters. Thank the Great Goddess that you beat Dain, otherwise we would have been at war before now."

"Well, we are at war now."

"I am going to visit Sir Gregory, so I will be riding with you as far as I can. Then; good luck to you all. I wish I could come with you."

Jon looked at her seriously

"Alanna, you've proved yourself against one opponent, or perhaps two at once, but against a whole army? You cannot come with us."

"I fight better than Thom." She protested. "And I hate staying behind the lines while everyone else fights."

"And possibly dies." He pointed out.

"Maybe." Alanna conceded. "But it is better to die like that, as a hero, than staying here and being murdered if you lose, or dying uselessly of old age if you win."

"Alanna." He took her hand and forced her to look up at him. "None of us want you to get hurt. Stay here and we will come back soon. All of us." She gently withdrew her hand from his grip and stood from the bed and walked to the window, staring out at the forges as men rushed around preparing for the upcoming influx of men.

"I hate doing nothing. But I will go to Sir Gregory's in the morning like a good girl." Unbeknownst to the Prince, who nodded, thinking that he had persuaded the stubborn girl to stay safe, a plan was already forming in her mind.

**Enjoy it? Let me know…**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Departure

**Chapter Fourteen, Departure.**

****

Alanna stared in awe at the huge mass of men. Some were sitting on their horses, some standing in ordered lines. They were a true sight to behold, all shining armour and helmets. She sat on Moonlight between Gary and Thom, while Jonathon was ahead, talking with the commanders and Raoul was just behind them.

Gary's father swung himself up into his saddle and blew a clear note on his horn. The column of men began to move at once. Alanna nudged Moonlight gently and they trotted along with the knights. She looked out to either side. She would ride with the troops for half an hour until the road branched out.

Jon came back to his friends after a while.

"We're at the Drell river falls." He said, "Uncle is staying with us there."

"Where is Duke Roger stationed?" Alanna asked

"He's staying at the Drell fort, this side of the river, ten minutes hard ride away."

"Lady Alanna of Trebond!" A herald halted and rode back to the group. "your road leaves here in half a mile. We will rest at the crossroads for half an hour to see you safely on your way. A soldier has volunteered to escort you." he gestured to a man behind him, who moved his horse forward slightly. He wore a hood to keep the low wind at bay. The herald rode away, back to the front of the soldiers, leaving the others staring at the soldier. When it was only them left, he pulled back his hood.

"George! I wondered why you didn't join us at the palace."

"You knew I was comin' along with you lass."

"George, this is my brother Thom, Sir Gareth, Sir Raoul and Sir Alexander. And Prince Jonathon." She introduced, "This is George Cooper." 

"Pleased to meet you."

Thom looked the man up and down skeptically, George caught the look and said

"Like what you see young master?" 

Thom spoke frankly

"Look after her Cooper. If you don't..." 

Alanna cut in between the two men.

"'She' doesn't need protecting Thom." She scowled at her twin "As you very well know." 

His look did not waver as she stared at him, trying to make him back down. 

The column of men had now reached the crossroads and had begun to dismount and care for their horses. 

Alanna jumped off Moonlight and went to hug her brother. When she shook back she bade the other knights goodbye and then put one foot into a stirrup. As she pulled herself into the saddle, remembering to sit side saddle until she and George were out of sight, Duke Gareth came back down the line. She jumped back down,

"Your Grace."

"I come to bid you farewell Lady Alanna. Barony Olau guards should meet you when you enter the fief. Sir Myles will see you there."

"Thank you your Grace." 

The Duke bowed from his saddle and she curtsied. He waited for one of the men to step forward to help her into the saddle. Raoul was the closest, and offered his cupped hands for her to step into. Reluctantly, sensing the Duke wouldn't leave until she was mounted, Alanna put her foot into his hold and felt herself by lifted lightly into the air and settled in the saddle.

"Thank you Sir Raoul." The Duke nodded to the men and George as he spurred his horse back to where Roger was waiting for him.

"We continue in ten minutes."

Alanna turned around in her saddle and checked her bags, then finally looked down at her friends on the ground.

"I hope to see you again soon, as soon as I can make it." She grinned down at them, especially at her brother and the Prince.

"Wait!" Jon said firmly, "You promised..."

She laughed and kicked Moonlight lightly in the side. George followed close behind her as they took the road pointing north east.

As soon as they were hidden by the trees Alanna lifted one leg over the saddle horn to sit across the mare's back and then they galloped, Alanna laughing with sheer delight of being out in the open country with no rules. 

George drew up alongside her on his own mare, Beauty. They raced for a while until they came to the orchards around Barony Olau, George plucked an apple for Alanna and threw it to her, she caught it, and tutted at him half heartedly, even as she bit into the fruit.

"What was Prince Jonathon going on about back there?"

"What?" she asked, confused

"He said 'you promised...' then we left afore he could say the rest."

"Oh that." She dismissed it, throwing the apple core over her shoulder

"What did you promise?"

"Me? I didn't promise anything." With an innocent smile she assumed the side saddle again as they saw a small company of men at arms coming towards them. Before he could question her further, she grinned victoriously and went to meet them.

**You can now go to my Awards site; The Tortallian Heroes Awards. Where you can see what stories have been nominated and nominate your own. If you do wish to nominate one, fill in the form and I will reply to it within the week. If you do not receive this reply then submit it again a fortnight later, this will be because the site is full. I will free some space and then you may try again. But read the rules first!!**

**Www. Freewebs.com/tortallianheroes**

HuntressDiana 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Barony Olau

**Chapter Fifteen; Barony Olau.**

**Thanks to ****Lady Arianna for being far to good at guilt tripping me! ******

The men bearing the Olau crest, a silver apple ringed with green, came towards Alanna and George.

"Lady Alanna of Trebond?"

"Yes." She nodded, 

"If you would care to follow us my lady, sir, we will lead you to Sir Myles and Sir Gregory are awaiting you."

"Thank you." They rode at a more sedate pace for a few hours until they reached Olau, the main town of the fief. Sir Gregory's house was on a hill, overlooking orchards and some ruins. It was a beautiful structure, a lot of coloured glass windows and elegant curves. 

As they entered the courtyard Alanna slipped from Moonlight's back and allowed one of the men to take her reins, George did the same, following her mutely. It scared her slightly that they could slip into the roles of a fair court lady and her strong escort so easily, but it was necessary, few people thought a woman who could fight and defend herself respectable, so for her father's and brother's sake she hid behind this mask whenever she needed to.

The steward of the house came to them as they entered through the main doors, 

"My Lady, I am Ranulf, may I give you any drinks or food after your trip?"

"No thank you sir," Alanna handed her dust stained cloak to the servant who held out his arms for it eagerly. If the man noticed the dagger belted at her side he did not show it, bowing low, "We would just like to see your masters as soon as possible."

"Then if you will come with me Lady Alanna I will lead you to them."

"No need Ranulf, I am here." A shirt, stocky man stood at the top of the stairs. He wore baggy green hose and a brown tunic. He looked as if he had slept in those clothes and hadn't bothered to change before coming to see who had arrived. Alanna liked the look of him at once, he smiled kindly at the servants before coming to greet them, a broad, welcoming smile on his face.

"You must be Lady Alanna. Gregory has told me much about you."

"Some of it must be good surely Sir Myles."

"Just Myles please. And yes, by all accounts you are a very unusual young lady." 

She blushed slightly. George spoke for the first time since entering the house,

"And that's the best description you'll get."

As they talked Myles lead them along a long, sunlit corridor. 

"Gregory is in here, I must warn you, he does not look his best."

George chose to stay outside, leaving Sir Myles and Alanna to go in together. 

Sir Gregory lay in a bed, propped up by a great number of pillows

"Alanna! My child, come here." She walked slowly to the edge of the bed, stifling a gasp as she saw the condition her old friend was in. He had lost so much weight that his wrists looked like sticks and she could see through his skin to the bone. But his smile was as welcoming as ever.

"Pull up a chair and talk to me." he urged,  "How have you been faring at the palace? Myles tells me you are a celebrity there. Something about poisoned wolves." 

she looked up at Sir Myles, and saw him laughing slightly.

"It wasn't that big a deal."

"You saved the Prince." Gregory interrupted, "That is quite a big deal. How are they rewarding you? Apart from that ball I know you must have despised, I mean."

"I don't know." she admitted, "Jon said something to the King, but he won't tell me what it is."

"'Jon' now is it? Not many refer to his highness with such familiarity." Gregory insinuated

"Oh no, don't you go thinking things that aren't there." She said, shaking her head at him. "No more matchmaking. I told you I don't want to marry or fall in love." 

"But the palace gossips already have you two betrothed." Alanna jumped as Myles spoke clearly behind her, obviously amused. 

"Betrothed? I had heard that they were engaged." She glanced back over she shoulder at Gregory. 

"You." She said, "Are stirring up trouble."

"I know." he grinned suddenly, looking like a mischievous young boy. "Isn't it fun?"

The exertion was too much for him and he erupted into a burst of racking coughs.

Alanna silently held out a mug of water when he was done.

"How are you Gregory?"

"Fine Alanna, I'm fine." he assured her, "Now tell me about your training." But she was not to be dissuaded, 

"As much as I love talking techniques with you, that's not why I'm here. How are you?"

He collapsed back onto the pillows; his silence was answer enough for Alanna. She stood up. 

"Sir Myles? Would you mind staying with him to make sure he doesn't over exert himself while I go and make up a syrup and draught?"

"Of course my dear." Myles took her place by his brother's bed as Alanna fled the room.

She found George outside, talking with the steward.

"How is he?" the thief king asked.

"Bad. He is so thin. What has he been eating?" She directed the last question to Ranulf, 

"Some soup whenever we cam make him my lady."

"Alanna will do thank you. Where is the kitchen? I will need to make some potions for him. I can't cure this disease, it is far too advanced, but I can numb the pain a little."

"You are a healer?" The manservant asked.

"I do what I can." She said shortly. "Where are my bags? I need some things from them?"

"In your rooms Lady Alanna." He led them to their rooms, in the eastern wing, facing the orchards. Alanna quickly found her healers bag and hurried to the kitchens, following Ranulf.

There she sat at a table, grinding a few herbs and making a syrup from spices and honey for the cough. As she stood over the pot, stirring it as it boiled, George came to stand next to her, seeing her hand shaking as she stirred.

"It shocked you didn't it?"

"Yes." She sighed. "How could it not? He's so weak and different from how I remember him." She turned to face him, her expression sad and serious. "It's worse than you thought. He won't last the week."__


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Alan

**Chapter Sixteen; Alan.**

****

Alanna became a regular sight in the kitchen of Barony Olau. She was there as soon as the fires were lit in the morning, and kept dashing in and out every few hours throughout the day until deep into the night. She gave Sir Gregory a dose of the potion she made fresh each day every two hours. Her magic managed to suppress the pain he felt considerably, although it wore her out considerably every time she used the spell. But George or Sir Myles was always by her side as she soothed her patient to sleep, to catch her as she crumpled and to take her into the room next door to rest and regain her strength. 

But Sir Gregory was able to get outside now, Sir Myles ordered the wheeled chair that had been made for Alanna from the palace, at her request, so that his brother could get around easily.

A week after Alanna had arrived at Olau, the word had spread through the village that 'Alan' was back. The boys in the village soon came up to the large house to greet their friend. All they knew was that 'Alan' had arrived some time ago, living near the City of the Gods and Olau, and that Sir Gregory had taken a fancy to the lad and had trained with him. He had taught Alan the sword, and in his turn Alan had taught the village lads some tricks.

And now they came up to the house, having heard from the village healer that his sister, Lady Alanna of Trebond was helping cure his Lordship, and when she had asked the Lady if her brother was with her, she had been told that he would be arriving shortly.

Alanna had found it hilarious, cutting through the woods, leading Moonlight on the day Alan would arrive, then riding through the village, calling out to all the boys and a few of the girls, she had met previously. None of them had ever guessed she was more than what she seemed, that she was really a girl. She wore a corset, binding her chest flat and she had worn her hair long. Now she had cut it again, knowing that the priestesses at the convent would be furious when they heard of it. But she supposed that she could always say that long hair was not appropriate in a sickroom. She knew they could not argue against that. 

She was greeted as she rode through the village, agreeing to several friendly sword matches later on that day. Ranulf met her in the courtyard, taking her horse's reins and passing them over to George who stood nearby.

"Good day Master Alan." The thief king said as she dismounted.

"Good day George Cooper. I trust my sister is well." 

George's eyes twinkled in amusement as he answered.

"She is well, young sir, she wanted to be here to meet you, but she insists that either she is with Master Gregory or you are. No one else will she allow into that room except Sir Myles."

"That's Alanna all right." Alanna followed George up the staircase, laughing as soon as they were out of sight. They had already decided on how they were to disguise the fact that there was only Alanna here, not her brother as well, and so, always having one of them in Sir Gregory's room was the perfect answer. It was simple, and a perfectly reasonably excuse.

Alanna strode out of the house, dressed in breeches and shirt. Her sword was clutched tightly in her fist and she smiled openly. She was sure her charge was asleep now, but Sir Myles had promised to stay with him anyway. She was unsure about this man.  He was very pleasant and intelligent, of that there was no doubt. She had been drawn into a debate only yesterday over the properties of one of the herbs she was using. The man seemed to know almost everything about her, from her hatred of the convent she had been imprisoned in for nearly six years, to how she would pose as a boy to visit Gregory and learn the arts of a warrior. He certainly didn't bat an eyelid when she came out of the room she had been allocated, dressed in boys' clothing, her breasts bound flat, and an unsheathed sword in her hand. Previously, as Alan, she had often fought with the boys of the village, dueling with them, to help them learn the fighting skills that were not often needed here. Barony Olau was protected by the fiefs around it, mainly being agricultural land it would not be a target for enemies anyway. Few other fiefs could have had the large windows and low walls that surrounded Gregory and Myles' home. 

"Alan!" Three boys stood at the bottom of the steps in the small courtyard.

She hurried down to greet them. These were the boys she had grown closest to on her visits from the convent. Sern was the son of the local priest and had often snuck away to train with her. Golan was a farmer's son, he was three years older than Alanna, with golden hair and ice blue eyes, someone in his ancestry must have been Scanran from his looks. His family worked hard every day to make ends meet. He was the oldest of six children. 'Alan' had often helped out in the fields at harvest time, to be rewarded with a refreshing mug of watered down ale and a coarse loaf and a hunk of cheese. The third youth, Linan was smaller than the other two, but still taller than Alanna. He too had read hair, but a less dramatic shade than her own and his eyes were a muddy brown instead of luminous violet.

She was greeted enthusiastically as she strode towards then. She was clapped on the back as they burst out with the news of Barony Olau, they pressed her for details of Sir Gregory's illness and of her 'sister'. She hurriedly quelled the latter onslaught of questions, not wanting to be drawn into a discussion about her own eyes and features. She deftly fielded questions on palace life, weaving some of her own experiences into what she knew Thom and the others had gone through. She missed out the story of the wolves in the forest and her suspicions about Duke Roger. She would air her thoughts upon that topic to no one except George and Thom until she had proof.

"So Alan," Linan spoke in his thick accent, "Ready for a duel?"

"Oh I'm ready." She replied, a glint in her eyes that made him regret his words, "I'm always ready."


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Contests

**Chapter Seventeen; Contests.**

****

They hurried around the east wing of the manor, to a small garden, enclosed from prying eyes by trees. The grass was soft and springy, perfect to and on after a fall.

Golan was the first to go against 'Alan'. She easily turned aside his stroke and, always ready to draw back, attacked herself. Golan moved back, away from her blade, trying to find an opening in her defences. She didn't let him find one easily; she kept her guard up for any tricks. Finally he tired of Alanna having all the control and, encouraged by his friends, he lunged for her. Alanna ducked under his blow and swung her own. She stopped her sword just in time for his head to remain affixed to his neck. As she pulled her sword away, lowering it, he followed with his own strike, not conceding defeat as he should have. Alanna barely got her sword up in time. Now she stopped restraining herself, instead she let loose with a violent storm of cuts, slashes and thrusts that had his retreating fast across the grass. Not one of her strokes actually touched him; she always stopped short just before his skin was cut. Golan was flustered, and trying to avoid her sword, dropped his own. Immediately Alanna presented the point of her sword at his neck.

"I give in Master Alan." He laughed, picking his sword up.

"You fought dirty back there." She chided, "If we had really been duelling, I would have the right to your life."

"But Alan..."

"Don't Golan. Apart from that though, you fought well."

A dry chuckle came from the north side of the gardens. All of them turned to see Sir Myles and Sir Gregory.

"What are you doing out here?" Alanna questioned, hands on her hips.

"Calm down _Alan._" Gregory said. "I wanted to show Myles your fighting skills."

"And they are excellent." His brother slipped in, 

"Thank you Sir Myles. I was taught mostly by Gregory here." 

Gregory interrupted her praise, "And of course the masters at the palace."

Her lips twitched. "Of course."

"Well continue then." Gregory said. Alanna grinned and turned back to the boys. When she looked at them enquiringly, they all shook their heads.

"No fear! You've improved too much." Sern explained.

"You'll beat us easily, without even breaking a sweat." Linan added. She tried to persuade them, but to no avail. They simply refused to fight her again. She rolled her eyes at them,

"Babies." Then she stuck her sword into her belt so it didn't bash against her leg every time she took a step.

"What now then?" She asked

"Archery." Linan suggested. As a child he had guarded the herd of sheep his family owned, from bandits and wolves.

They agreed on the rules, with the two nobles judging. Alanna knew she would be hard pressed to beat them, especially to beat Linan at the crossbow and the short bow, but she might have a chance with the longbow. There was not much call for its use here.

Myles plucked a few of the under ripe apples still on the trees and placed them on the high wall that bordered the next orchard. The boys left their swords on the ground and picked up the bows, stamped with the Olau crest, showing that they had been borrowed from the barony's armoury.

Golan stepped forwards, aiming carefully, then loosed his arrow. It skimmed the top of his apple, leaving it to quiver, but it remained on the wall. He cursed good naturedly, and stepped back to let Sern shoot. 

Sern took slightly longer, looking along the arrow itself to aim, one of his eyes screwed tightly shut, before pulling the trigger. His bolt hit the apple and it toppled from the wall. 

Linan was next. He raised the crossbow to his shoulder, glanced at the apple, adjusted his aim minutely, then released. His apple too fell from the wall. 

Alanna was last. She too set the bolt of the crossbow in the hollow of her shoulder joint, checked her aim, then fired. As soon as her bolt hit the apple, they jogged down the fifty yards that had separated them from their targets, when they reached the wall they pulled themselves up and over it. Each grabbed their target and, after climbing back over the wall, showed it to the judges. The brothers agreed that Linan and Alanna had tied for first place. They pulled the bolts out of the fruit and replaced them on top of the wall. As they struggled to bend the longbow staves to string them, a muffled choke came from behind them.

Alanna spun, dropping the bow as she saw Myles catching his brother as he fell.

"Gregory!" She sped towards him, the sword at her side hampering her progress, when she reached them, she helped the knight lower him to the grass. 

Swiftly she checked his heartbeat, it was very faint and fading fast. As she brought her head closer to his chest, she vaguely heard Myles ordering the boys to fetch the town's healer and some men to help lift the prone man.

With a last effort, Alanna heard Gregory's heart falter, then stop. She froze for a second, trying to make sure she wasn't just projecting her anxieties on to him, then sat back onto her heels.

From the tears trickling down Myles' face, she knew she did not have to tell him the sad news. 

But there might be a way of bringing him back... She pulled the fires of her magic out onto her hand roughly. She knew she would pay for the use if this raw life magic later, but it might help Gregory. She threw the fireball down at his chest, giving his heart a rapid boost. She bent down low again, her head aching furiously, but his heartbeat had returned for a second or two. Again, while Sir Myles watched, she gathered her Gift. The ball she produced this time was weaker and not as bright as the first. This would be the last effort in her. Slowly, concentrating hard, sweat soaking through her clothing and hair, she pulled more of her Gift up her arms and fed it into the ball ion her palm. As she stopped, Alanna realised she had used too much. Her eyes were swiftly loosing focus and coloured lights danced at the corner of her vision. She shook her head, grimacing as pain exploded behind her eyes and the lights multiplied before lessening.

She shakily rose to her knees, took in a deep breath, as she steadied herself. She cupped her two hands around the magic, and then flipped them over and, driving down with all her force and body weight, she pushed it into Gregory.

The ball went into the flesh above his heart. The smell of heated flesh and the metallic stink of blood made Alanna turn her head aside and retch. 

Beneath her hand, still lying on his chest, was a great heat, burning away at her palm, and, she hoped, his illness. She swayed slightly and felt rough hands cupping her shoulders and holding her upright.

"He's breathin' lass. You did it!" She felt herself smile and then succumbed to the dancing lights. 

George looked down at her prone form in his arms, then up at Sir Myles. A group of men ran around the wing of the house at that moment, led by Linan and Sern. Sir Gregory was raised from the ground and the small group wound its way back to the house.

I love cliffhangers!! Although I suppose you don't… 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The Black God

**Chapter Eighteen; the Black God.**

****

Alanna's eyes felt heavy, her head ached almost unbearably, and when she tried to sit up, she found that she was unable to. Her mouth felt like she had swallowed close to half of the Great Southern Desert. 

She felt a gentle arm slide beneath her neck and help her sit up, supporting her for a second before setting her back against a pile of pillows. When her eyes finally obeyed her commands and flickered open, she saw Myles and George standing by her bed, one on each side. When they realised her eyes were clear and questioning, both men relaxed slightly, although every muscle in their bodies was tense and every nerve was on alert.

"You had us worried for a while there Alanna." Sir Myles said, sitting down on a chair nearby. 

"Ye've been asleep for two days." George said gently.

"What?" She started, "How is Gregory?" As she saw the expressions on their faces she sank back into the deep pillows. She didn't need to hear Myles' answer to know what he was about to say.

"He died last night. There was nothing anybody could have done. You bought him enough time to say goodbye. He left you this." He handed over a folded sheet of paper. It was hand written, that much she could see through the thin paper, it was sealed with the crest of Olau, and with Gregory's personal insignia; that of a dove in flight. The papers were folded tightly into another, folded in a way that only her name and his, with the formal full titles, 'Lady Alanna of Trebond from Sir Gregory of Olau.'. She accepted it with as large a smile as she could manage.

Before she could say anything more, or begin to open it, a tall woman came into the room, followed by Ranulf carrying a loaded tray.

"Sir Myles. Freeman Cooper." She stood at the foot of Alanna's bed, hand firmly on her hips. "I must ask yeh both to leave Lady Alanna 'lone." She lifted a bowl from the tray and placed it on the small cabinet beside her. The two men didn't argue with her, but left quietly, bidding Alanna goodbye and promising to return. 

When they had left, the lady left Ranulf over, leaving the tray on the writing table. At her signal, he lifted Alanna's shoulders from the pillows. The lady then set herself to the task of fluffing her pillows back up. Alanna was relieved to find that, when the steward released her, she could support herself. She sat upright and gratefully received the bowl of stew offered to her. As she ate, the woman introduced herself.

"I'm Tenna. Maude's assistant, I heal 'ere in the village. Herself tells me that yeh are a healer too."

"I am." Alanna allowed, between mouthfuls of stew.

"You got yoursel' into a pretty mess back then." Tenna rebuked, "Used up too much of your Gift. Nearly killed yoursel'."

"I..."

"No talkin' from you, my lady." She cut in. "When you've finished yon, ring the bell. Maude'll be up soon enough to make sure you're asleep."

She pulled the curtains across slightly more violently than necessary then left the room. 

Sir Gregory was dead. She hadn't managed to cure him. Although she had known that even what she was doing was futile, and that she was just delaying the inevitable. Gregory was going to die, not matter what she did. But she had always though she would have been able to say goodbye to him properly, face to face, before. She glanced down at the paper Myles had given her from his brother. She couldn't bear to read it now; the pain was still too fresh, the wound too raw. 

She slipped out of bed, surprised to find herself in a nightshirt, and pulled a robe over the top. Abandoning all thoughts of footwear, she left the room.

She moved along the corridors, until she reached the sick room where Gregory had died. She knew he wouldn't be in there, they would have carried him out, but somehow she still needed to see the place where he had died. The room's windows were open, but she fancied she could smell the death that had been in here. Slowly, dragging her hand across the empty bed, devoid of all covers now, she moved around the room. Gregory's belongings, a book, a pen, a set of chessmen sat on the bedside table. Gently, as if they might break at any second, or if she might, she toyed with the white queen. It was artistically made, of clear glass, and with white veins of colour running through the body. The crown set atop its head was made of gold thread. 

Slowly, still clutching the piece tightly in her hand, Alanna moved across to the huge window seat. 

There she settled herself, folding her robe tightly around her. She knew she should feel the cold but some how, all she could feel was a horrible yawning emptiness deep inside of her. A brisk breeze whipped into the room, blowing her already unkempt hair into further disarray. There she sat, alternately staring at the bed and out the window for Mithros knows how long. 

Gregory was dead. Gregory was dead. And there was nothing she could have done. The fragile queen cracked inside her fist and broke. Alanna didn't even notice the shards digging into her palm. They cut her, and as she bit her fist, stuffing it into her mouth, rocking backwards and forwards, to stop herself from crying she tasted the copper tang of her own blood, mixing with the salt of her tears. Slowly, she uncurled her fist and let it fall to the floor.

And the white queen lay there with a ruby colouring, shattered.

Hmmmm, a rather introspective chapter and one with a lot of symbolism. Not quite sure where that came from….

**I would also like to announce that Tortallian Heroes Awards has got an affiliate! The Lioness's Den and the Dancing Dove have joined the circle. The Den isn't open yet, but the Dancing Dove forums are great. The owner has kindly given my Awards a private forum, but there are other great ones as well. **

****

**Go there! And tell CaitieUGA I sent you!!**

**HuntressDiana**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: So much to learn

**Chapter Nineteen, So much to learn**

****

**I'm getting back into writing, so expect more updates soon. I hope…**

****

Sir Gregory's funeral took place within the week. It seemed that he had drawn up plans for it before he died, in an attempt to save his brother and Alanna the pain. But there were still things to arrange. Alanna put aside her own grief and took the burden upon her own shoulders. George looked on worriedly, but he didn't step in to interfere. He too had more to worry about than he let on. A messenger had come from the Rogue in Port Caynn and he was needed there, to sort out a few troubles. He would leave as soon as the funeral was over. Alanna too would leave, ostentatiously back to the palace, as she let on, but her plans were far from that. She was headed for the Drell river valley, where Thom, Jon and their friends were posted. 

But for now she moved around the house in a frenzy, the funeral was that afternoon and she arranged the flowers with the single maid and checked on the food. 

Slowly the second bell of the afternoon sounded and she went up to her room to change into her dress. Beth had sent one from the palace especially for this. It was demure black silk and she tied her hair back into a short horsetail at the back of her neck, covering it with the veil that flowed down her back. It was a brisk afternoon, and the clouds swarmed overhead.

She walked, along with Sir Myles, in front of the coffin. They walked the short distance to the chapel where the Mithran priest, his orange robe the only colour in the room, conducted a service.

To her dismay, Alanna found that she simply couldn't cry. She had been holding back the tears for so long, when she needed the emotional release, it was barred from her. George sat beside her, with Myles on her other hand. 

Gregory's body was laid to rest in the crypt beneath the orchard. Alanna refused to go inside with the rest of the mourners. All the village seemed to have come, and many nobles as well. Gregory had been well liked, both in his home and at court and they seemed to have come to pay their respects.

When everyone had gone, Alanna went inside. The crypt was musty, but not as bad as she had feared it would be. Gregory lay there, on a stone pallet, his body artfully preserved by the priests of the Black God. She smoothed his thinning hair away from his eyes and laid at his feet a small bunch of flowers, but also a dagger. It was a crude tool, although sharp, its handle was plain wood and its blade was too short. It had been the first dagger he had given her, one he had forged himself at the palace when undergoing the training to become a knight.

She stared down at him for a few moments, silent until she slowly whispered.

"Good bye Gregory. Godspeed to the realms of the Black God. And may you be at peace there."

Alanna left the man, who had been more than a father to her, there on his death bed. George laid his hand on her arm as she walked out of the crypt. She acknowledged the gesture with a nod, and then allowed herself to be pulled into his arms for a hug. She held herself stiffly, but he ignored that and stroked her hair. She allowed that for only a little while before putting her hands on his chest and pushed herself away from him

"I'm fine George." When he looked at her askance, she insisted. "I don't need to be mollycoddled." 

She walked away from the two men, ignoring the concerned glances she could feel the two directing at her back.

She made a striking figure as she moved slowly across the field, winding between the sparse trees. Her red hair brushed her shoulders and contrasted dramatically with her black clothing. She wore no cloak. The dress Bethany had sent her was form fitting, but sombre. The neckline was square, cut quite high on the chest and she wore, hanging down on the chain, Gregory's signet ring. The grass was high and lush, and she moved through it unerringly, ignoring the seeds and stems that caught on to her skirt and stayed there. 

Her face was white, and that fact was highlighted by the stark shade of black her dress was made of. She had refused to wear any ornament or jewellery apart from the necklace. 

When Alanna realised that she was out of sight from the house and neither George nor Myles would be able to see her, she sank down onto a low wall, ignoring the dust staining he dress.

She had known when she came here that Sir Gregory was going to die, and she had planned for that eventuality; she had planned to head to the Drell River valley, where her brother and his friends fought the Tusaine. But now she was actually here, she found herself unmotivated and unwilling to leave. It was if when she finally left this place, she would step back into the outside world and find that Gregory was not there anymore.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to the world, but she couldn't stay here, with all the memories of Gregory haunting her. 

She kicked a pebble along the dirt path. Eventually she reached the river that wound through the fief, although it was small, it was fast running and the main water source for the orchards. She picked up the stone she had kicked and threw it across the surface of the water. To her disgust it only bounced once before sinking.

"There's a knack to it." George came up behind her, "It's all in the wrist movement."

She started.

"What are you doing here George?" She asked.

"At the moment? Showin' you how to skim stones. I learned it from my Da in the River in Corus."

"Your father?"

"Aye. He was a sailor, so he knew everything that anybody could know about the water."

She picked up another stone, copying his grip on it. Two bounces this time.

"Flick your wrist more." He recommended, his stone bounced seven times.

"Show off." She retorted, before doing as he said. 

"Three, you're gettin' better."

"When did your father die George?"

"When I was a youngster, only eleven or so. He drowned. Like most sailors he never learned how to swim."

"Why ever not? Surely the people who need to be able to swim the most are sailors."

"The sea's not a toy to them. It's life. I never felt the urge to go to sea though."

"Me neither. I get horribly seasick." Alanna gave up; her best score now was four bounces. 

"I didn't feel right, goin' on livin' when he was dead. It felt like every time I laughed I shouldn't have." He sat down beside her. "Survivor's guilt they call it. You lived on when they didn't."

"George, I see what you're trying to do and it's not going to work!" She warned. Getting up, she looked down at him, "Thanks for trying though."

She walked off along the bank, heading back towards the village and manor. 

"Ah lass, you've so much to learn about grievin'." George leant back on his elbows and stared up into the darkening sky, a storm was coming on. "So much to learn about life."


	21. Chapter Twenty: The Drell River valley

**Chapter Twenty; The Drell river valley.**

George had ridden with her this far, she was on the crest of a hill, below her was the Drell Valley, in between Tortall and Tusaine. 

On her right was Fort Drell, but on her left, situated in a cleft in the ground near a waterfall was Jonathan's camp, near a small wood. She really should present herself at the fort, to the Commander, but that would mean long, false explanations to Duke Roger. How she had 'just happened' to be passing by (in the opposite direction to Corus, where she was meant to be going) and thought she'd stop by and see if any of the men needed shirts mending. Somehow, after the episode in the woods with the wolves, she doubted he would believe her.

So she turned, down to the encampment. Although her hair had grown longer, she was wearing breeches and shirt and could easily be mistaken for her twin. This was, to be true, her intention of dressing like this. She wore her sword belted openly at her side, a true test of her disguise. It was best in its simplicity. No one would expect Lady Alanna of Trebond to be riding, dressed in men's gear, in a war area. 

She found Jon's tent easily, guessing it would be where her friends would be gathered. The Prince's lodgings were larger than the other tents and in the very centre of the camp, something Alanna knew must be intensely annoying for him. 

Cautiously, she pulled one of the door flaps aside. The tent was empty, except fro a camp roll, a low table with maps strewn across it and what looked like last night's dinner. 

"Squire Thom!" A hand landed on her shoulder. It was one of the foot soldiers, a giant of the man, and almost as wide as he was tall. "Th' Prince is over at th' fort with th' Conté Duke. We thought we saw you ridin' off with him when we was on guard duty."

"I came back for something." She tried to deepen her voice. "Thank you."

Ignoring the slightly suspicious look she was getting from the man, she remounted Moonlight and rode off.

She left the camp easily, the sentries nodding at her as she passed them by.

To get to the fort, she had to pass through a small copse of trees and over the rocky point. 

When she was halfway to her destination, her mare sped up. Alanna slowed her, wondering what had upset her mount. Then she smelt smoke, the thick, cloying scent of resin burning. Gently she urged Moonlight towards the source, It came from behind a pile of rocks taller than a man's head, next to the river. Four men were standing there, dressed in dark tunics and cloaks to conceal themselves within the night. 

The smoke came from a torch one man had carelessly put down. It had set fire to a bunch of wet leaves and a few twigs. One of the other men was struggling to put it out with his wet cloak, revealing his Tusaine uniform to Alanna. 

To her further dismay, Alanna heard the creaking of wood and the rhythmic dripping of water as more troops rowed their way across the river.

Silently, hoping the crackling of the leaves beneath Moonlight's hooves would be discounted as the roar of the waterfall, she rode off. 

When they were clear of the woods she rode as fast as they could go to the nearest guard point. As soon as she was in hearing distance, she called out to them.

"Blow the summons! Tusaine troops are coming!" The men did not question her, but did as she ordered. One blew the warning horn which hung on his belt, whilst the other lit the beacon fire.

As Alanna continued to ride towards the camp, she saw the other fires spring up in warning, now all the men knew that a battle was fast approaching.

The gates yawned before her and she was through them in another second. She paused, standing upright in her stirrups. When she sat, it was only to have a leather jerkin and gauntlets thrust upon her lap.

"They're already gone – th' knights. Squire Thom."

She did nothing to correct the man's assumption that she was her twin. Instead she pressed her knees into Moonlight's sides.

"Come on girl. This is where we go and show them what we can do. Besides- we've got to go protect Jonathan and Darkness don't we?"

With a plunge of her head, Moonlight sprung up and Alanna rode into battle.

She watched for a few seconds, absorbing all she could. She had read books on war while at the palace, taken from her twin's room usually, but nothing could have prepared her for this. The battle in front of her was a complex, twisting pattern of men, interwoven among each other. The patterns shifted and changed as she watched. 

Her attention was drawn to the centre of the fight, where she was a group of men in Tusaine colours heading for a silver clad figure in the middle of the fray, rising above the others as his black horse reared high.

She galloped down the hill, her sword raised. The Tortallan soldiers saw her, and in a silent charge, lead by the slim figure on the golden horse, they hewed a chunk out of the Tusaine ranks. 

She found herself near Jonathan's circle when their speed was lessened by the press of soldiers. Determinedly, setting her jaw, she worked her way towards him.

She had a shield but she was unused to defending herself with one. It was round and study, and heavy enough to make her arm ache. Instead, she held it down by her unprotected thigh and used her sword to fight and defend. 

Alanna knocked an axe flying and cut deep into the man's neck. As she pulled away, she was attacked by another, she dodged his stroke and cut through his defences before scoring a deep red line across his chest.

He fell and Alanna pushed herself onto Jon's right side.

"Thom?" He gasped, confused about something. She grinned up at him in a free second.

"Not quite. Guess again." 

She battled with a foot soldier as he tried to ram a pike into her neck. She chopped the weapon in half then cracked the man around the head with the flat of her sword.

"Alanna!" Jon stared at her in amazement, dismay, and she was surprised to notice a touch of fear. Not for himself, but for her.

"You promised…"

"No I didn't." Alanna said, unrepentantly. "I never promised that I wouldn't come here."

Jon engaged a Tusaine knight but called over his shoulder.

"If we both get out of this alive I am going to kill you!"

Laughing, she called back. "

"In that case I better make sure you get out of this alive!"

He continued to stare at her, shaking his head in amused disbelief as she joined him in battle against the Tusaine army.

**And that was Alanna's devious plan, as featured in chapter thirteen.**

**How was it? Let me know…**

**HuntressDiana**


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Wounds

**Chapter Twenty One; Wounds**

****

Jon continued to stare at her as she fought with another horseman. He was more experienced than she, and Alanna was being forced to suck away from the sword's lethal strikes. She was fumbling with her shield, trying to bring it into play. She bought herself a moment's respite by slashing at his underarm. The Tusaine lat out a roar and lifted his hands high above her head, planning to bring his sword crashing down upon her head. 

Alanna raised her shield just in time, and felt the tremors running through her arm at the impact. But she spotted a chink in the armour in his armpit. She surged up from her position, low on Moonlight's neck and drove her sword point through. Blood ran down her blade, as the man choked. 

With a quick glance at his agonised face, Alanna yanked her sword out of his chest cavity.

A burning pain seared her left shoulder blade and, forgetting the dying man, she wheeled Moonlight around, turning in the saddle to face her opponent. She had lost some of the movement in her left arm, but she could still use it, albeit with a burning pain through her muscle.

The man was as thin as she was, but taller and he was armed with a morning star mace. Alanna's eyes widened in surprise at the weapon. It consisted of a heavy metal ball, with razor sharp spikes protruding from it. This was attached to a thick chain to a short handle. 

Alanna thanked the gods in relief that she had been wounded by the knife the man held in his other hand. If she had been hit with the mace, then her shoulder would closely resemble raw, ground up meat.

Alanna had never seen one of these being used in battle before, and had no idea how to defend herself against one. The knight was obviously used to his weapon and, defending his torso with his long knife, he swung the morning star over his head, building up enough momentum to bring it down upon her. Alanna flinched back, knowing that if the blow struck she would be dead instantly. 

She moved Moonlight back, and dodged the swing, fumbling with her knife. She knew if she tried to defend herself with her sword the chain would yank it from her hand, leaving her vulnerable.

So instead, grimacing at the expected pain, she thrust her knife into the chain's swing, bracing herself for the impact. The chain wrapped around her knife as she had hoped, instead of her arm or sword. However, the ball did scrape along her forearm, causing it to bleed fiercely.

A dull ache began to throb somewhere in her wrist. She pushed it away, concentrating on this one knight, and hoping that someone didn't try and stick her in the back while she was distracted. He was trying to pull his mace off her knife, which she clung on to with all her strength. Raising her hands slightly, so the blood from her wound ran down her arm instead of onto her hand, making her grip slippery, Alanna swung her sword  at the man's hand, cutting him and making his grip on the mace's handle slacken. 

She pulled the knife towards her, hauling the weapon from his grip. Quickly she thrust her sword, gripped a bit awkwardly in her left hand, into his stomach, then ripped up.

He fell from his horse and was instantly trampled beneath horses' hooves. Alanna felt sorry for the horse, and, seeing that it was panicking after the loss of its master, she gave it a swat on the rear to send him running out of the battle, and to safety.

Jon kept casting anxious looks at Alanna. He was amazed that no one had noticed that 'Thom' was fighting in a completely different style than usual. Alanna wore only thin protective gear, unlike himself, who wore chain mail.

With a start he realised that Alanna was wounded. Her sword arm hung by her side and her swords was in her other hand as she tried to fend of another knight.

A foot soldier was approaching her from behind, intending to kill her while the knight distracted her.

"Alanna!" He yelled recklessly, not caring if someone heard her true name.

Slowly, far too slowly, Jon fought his way over to her side, signalling Raoul, who was nearby.

"Thom in trouble again?" He called

"No!" Jon yelled back, over the din of battle, "_Thom is fine!"_

"But…" Raoul glanced back over at the red haired warrior. A look of understanding dawned on his face. "Alanna?"

Jon nodded grimly.

Raoul kicked a foot soldier in the ribs, and called out to his group.

"To me Tortall! To me!" The foot soldiers rallied around the knight and followed him as he charged, along with Jon, towards Alanna.

With a sweep of his sword, Jon dispatched the foot soldier at Alanna's back, as he was about to strike the girl down.

Raoul had come between Alanna and the knight, and had pushed her behind him. 

Jon came close to her; they were kept safe by a ring of foot soldiers around them. He inspected her wound while she tore strips from the base of her shirt to bind her injury.

"Alanna!" Jon's voice made her look up. "Go back to camp. You can't fight here anymore." When he saw her open her mouth to argue with him, he said forcefully, "Alanna, please. Go back to the camp. And that is my order, as your Prince."

Alanna bristled at his commanding tone, but she knew he wouldn't use his authority to order her around unless he was desperate, as he knew she hated taking orders she didn't agree with.

Alanna saw the sense in it. She was weak and vulnerable. While she was out there, wounded, and others were protecting her, she was putting them in more danger. So she nodded mutely and began making her way through the battle towards the river, hoping she could make her way to camp by following the course of the water.

She cried out in shock as a blade dug deeply into her thigh. Jon's head snapped around at her agonised yell and he quickly killed the man who had wounded her. 

Alanna could feel the pain dully. What she felt most was cold. The blade embedded in her leg was cold. Roughly, feeling strangely distanced from the pain she knew she _should _be feeling, she pressed down on the wound, her fingers closing around the knife.

She was vaguely aware that Jon had led Moonlight from the fray.

They were hidden in the woods and Jon stared at her, worried about the vacant look in her eyes. He urged Darkness closer to her mare, who was fidgety, obviously smelling her mistress' blood and uneasy about the loose hands on her reins. His hands pushed hers aside from the wound and glanced worriedly back up at her rapidly paling face at the sight of her blood drenched leg. He looped an arm around her waist, to steady her as he dismounted, and then with the other hand clamped tight around her wound, he pulled her on to him. When he was sure he had a firm grip on her, one arm round her back, the other supporting her legs, he lifted her from Moonlight's back. Her head fell onto his shoulder and her face was buried into his neck and he could feel the slow rhythm of her breath on the side of his face.

She had gone limps and when he allowed her feet to touch the ground, she couldn't support her whole weight. He looped an arm around her waist, and shook her slightly, when she finally looked up at him, her eyes were unfocussed.

"Hmmm?"

"Alanna, you have got to stay awake!" He was becoming very worried about her; she had lost quite a lot of blood, but surely not enough to affect her this much? No, there was something wrong; she should not be that bad so fast.

Gently he laid her down on the forest floor and her eyes began to droop shut. Gently, hating himself for doing it, he slapped her face. Her eyes flew open as her cheek began to redden.

"I'm sorry Alanna, but you must stay awake." She nodded, finding a small amount of her strength returning after her brief rest. A purple glow spread across her palms, but faltered and died well before it could reach any of her wounds.

"I'm sorry Jon," she said softly, "My Gift's all gone."

He smoothed a stray strand of hair away from where it lay, across her forehead, feeling it was matted with sweat.

"That's alright Alanna."

He sat there for a second, unsure of what to do. He had the Gift, although he wasn't trained fully in healing, he could do some smaller things. He could stop the bleeding in Alanna's arm and thigh for a while but he didn't want to risk trying to knit the edges of the complicated wound together, in case it mended wrong.

When he looked down at Alanna, his mind was made up instantly; her complexion had gone from white to a sickly grey colour and even the colour of her copper hair and violet eyes had dimmed. When her eyes drifted shut again, she didn't wake up, even when he shook her.

**Another lovely cliff hanger for you there! **

**I will be announcing the Tortallian Heroes Awards winners later tonight, at the website, the yahoogroup and The Dancing Dove forum. The address of the site and yahoogroup are on my bio page. **

**Thank you to everyone who has taken part.**

**HuntressDiana**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Memories

**Chapter twenty two, Memories.**

****

Vague, disjointed voices flowed through her mind. 

"_Wake up!"_

_"…don't know why she is unconscious."_

_"…Gift…"_

_"Look into her memories."_

Then Alanna had the oddest of feelings, she knew now that she was lying on a bed, sheets over her and three men were standing beside the bed. One sat on a chair next to her and placed rough fingertips on her forehead, just above her eyes. A cool sensation spread from his fingers and spread across her face. Then suddenly it delved inside her mind. 

"Be careful!" another man sprung forwards, only to be held back by the other.

"Why is she screaming?" He asked, still restraining the smaller man.

"I am looking into her memories and thoughts." The elder man said, struggling to keep contact with the skin of the girl on the bed. "She has to relive them a little."

"A little?" The red haired man exclaimed. "She is screaming. She never screams."

"Lord Thom, I must ask you to be silent. As a fellow mage, I would have expected you to know how dangerous this is. I would not be attempting it if she had not been unconscious for so long. There can only be one logical solution; someone has placed a spell upon her."

Thom sat, his eyes fixed upon his sister's writhing body.

_"You don't hold it like that." She corrected, taking the bow back from her brother. She demonstrated, and then, while he struggled, and another, older, man looked on, amused, she shot close to the middle of the target._

Another memory, this time more recent flashed through her mind as she watched, feeling like someone at a play.

_"I hate this!" She screamed at the ceiling, lying on her bed. "I hate being helpless." There was no one in the room to hear her, to help her. She was all alone in her rage._

The memories went fast and furious through her mind, stopping occasionally, like an interesting picture in a book. Most of her life flashed before her eyes, but when she saw herself being introduced at court, it slowed down again. 

_Hairy bodies flew at her from all sides. She fell to the ground, unable to defend herself again. Then the wolf's body was lifted off her and Jon offered her a hand. _

The memory skipped slightly, 

_Then she was in Jon's arms as he hugged her tightly. Over his shoulder she saw a the wolf transform into a black haired, blue eyed man. Duke Roger. _

She felt one of the men beside her flinch, and then her memory skipped again.

_She was talking to George, and they were discussing her suspicions about Duke Roger. _

_"…saw one transform into a man after I wounded. That man looks exactly like Duke Roger. I stabbed it in the leg and he has a limp. I don't think it is a coincidence somehow."_

_The brown haired man nodded at her, his hazel eyes serious with worry._****

Then suddenly the fingers resting upon her temples pulled away and Alanna felt as if she had been plunged into a river. She was cold all over. And she could feel a burning pain in her arm and in her side. Wincing, she fought the pain and the cold. If there was one thing she truly detested it was cold.

Finally, there was only blackness behind her eyelids once again. With a sigh, not sure she wanted to relive anymore of her memories, or have anyone else relive them, she slept. And the three men left the tent, discussing what was wrong with her.

**This chapter is short I know, and a bit odd, but it is very important for later on…**

**Have a great Christmas everyone!**

**HuntressDiana**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Awakening

**Chapter Twenty Three; Awakening,**

"I don't like this Jon." Thom said angrily. "There is something wrong with her, and none of the healers seem to know what it is. Even Duke Roger's only been back once since he read her memories, to take some of her blood to try and see if she had been drugged. You saw how white he was after reading her memories anyway."

"I am as worried about Alanna as you are." The Prince said calmly, "But we can't spare any men to take her back to the palace, or to the City of the Gods either. We are all needed here, fighting. Roger thinks it won't last more than a week longer though."

"A week!" Thom leapt up from where he was sitting by his sister's bedside. "She's already been unconscious for five days! By the end of a week she could be dead. The healers have only just managed to keep her alive on the broth and honey they are feeding her. They daren't use any potions in case there is a spell upon her."

Jon sighed, he was as tired as Thom, if not more so, because he was fighting regularly, as well as overseeing the men and riding to the fort regularly to confer with the commanders.

"Thom, we can do no more for her than what is already being done. She needs to get to Duke Baird. He has healed her before, he might be able to do it again."

"But Duke Baird is in Corus!"

Jon made a swift decision, 

"Roger is returning to Corus the day after next, to confer with the King. He is taking some of the soldiers with him. I will ask him if he will take Alanna as well."

Thom nodded. "May I join them? I would rest easier if I knew that Alanna was getting the right treatment and was safe."

Jon looked at the younger boy, and knew that he would not be swayed.

"I shall ask Roger for permission. If he doesn't grant it though, you must accept it. I know several of the men who are returning to Corus and they are loyal to Tortall and will not let any harm come to Alanna."

Thom sat down next to his sister on the bed, showing more emotion than Jon had ever seen him express before. He took her hand and tugged it slightly. 

"Alanna. Wake up!" Slowly his tugs became more violent, until he was shaking her by the shoulders, her limp hair jumping on her pillow.

"Thom!" The Prince tried to pull his friend away, but he was beyond reason, crazed with worry and lack of sleep. Jonathan stuck his head around the tent flap and called for Gary and Raoul, who were in the next tent. The two big knights came almost at once. They took the situation in with a glance. Under the pull of the three men, Thom was soon restrained. Raoul and Gary held him, ignoring his struggles, while Jon made Alanna comfortable again. While he cradled her head to his chest, straightening the pillow out, he felt a greater exhalation of breath, and he heard a small moan.

Quickly he laid her back down and motioned the others to come closer. Thom had calmed down and was regaining his breath in short gasps. Although he had always tried to remain aloof and distant to all, Alanna was the one person who could break that shield down, no one doubted that he loved his twin dearly. They only had to look at him to see the paleness of his skin, from staying by Alanna's bedside night and day, and how skeletal he was becoming. Everyone, including Duke Roger had tried to make him leave, and yet he had always found his way back, never leaving her alone for more than fifteen minutes. He bent down, wiping away tears that flowed out from underneath her eyelashes.

"I think she's waking up…"

Alanna fought her way out of the darkness and the nightmares and into wakefulness. It was so cold and painful, but somehow she knew something was guiding her, something was pushing her onwards. Someone was below her, protecting her, although they weren't allowed to touch her, they fought back what ever was trying to keep her down. Eventually, as her muscles quivered with pain and broke the surface and shot upwards in the bed, panicking at the sight of so many faces leaning over her. Her eyes were blurred, and strained to see in the sudden bright light. Voices spoke to her, soothingly, familiar voices. Squinting, until one face more in front of the light, then she saw who surrounded her.

"Thom...?" Her voice was hoarse from not being used, but the word was recognisable. None of the men could hold themselves back from embracing her, but she fought them slightly, pushing the nearest ones away. Struggling to focus on a face, she saw Gary, 

"Let go." She spoke quietly, but slowly, one by one, the men let her go. She pushed herself back in the bed, away from them and slowly, obviously in pain, she swung her legs out of the bed and tried to stand on the floor. Jon and Thom both pushed her back on the bed, but she fought them, until they decided she would hurt herself more by struggling.

"Let me go outside." She pleaded with them. "I need to see…" 

"See what?" Raoul asked. She just shook her head mutely and levered herself to her feet once more. This time Thom took one arm and the Prince held her other hand, lending her his support. Cautiously, shadowed by Gary and Raoul, they made their way out of the tent. When they came to the tent flaps, Alanna shook off Jon and Thom, feeling stronger already and stepped out into the weak sunlight alone. Her eyes frantically scanned the landscape, not seeing the men who were staring at the sight of a Lady, her white nightgown flapping around her in the wind, flanked by the Prince and his friends. They had all been told it would not be long before she passed into the Realms of the Dead. And yet, here she was, standing strong and tall.

Alanna sagged in relief after taking in the world around her, and, suddenly exhausted, she sank to her knees, cupping her face in her hands as the knights instantly came to her aid. When Thom knelt at her head, he heard her muttering, seemingly in great relief, for tears were trickling out from her earth stained hands.

"It wasn't real. It wasn't real. Thank the Goddess, it wasn't real."


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Suspicions

**Chapter Twenty Four; Suspicions.******

**To Peachy Garlic, Mirielaina and Shattered Amethyst at the Dancing Dove for being such great reviewers!**

****

****

The men lead Alanna back into the Healer's tent, half supporting her. Duke Roger and Duke Gareth, disturbed by the commotion that her appearance had created, left the commander's tent. Alanna stiffened in shock, and perhaps a little fear, and then allowed herself to be aided into the safety of her tent. 

When they were all inside, and the flap closed behind Gary she relaxed a little and sank down onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" Thom asked hurriedly. "Should I fetch Duke Baird?"

Even as Alanna began to shake her head, the Healer himself walked in.

"There's no need." He said softly. "I'm here." 

The knights moved away from the bed they were all clustered around, leaving Thom alone by her side. Duke Baird approached and took her hand from her brother gently. 

"I think it would be better if you all waited outside." He suggested. Alanna immediately tensed and tried to sit up. "Lie back!" he commanded. "Mithros knows what damage you've already done to yourself by going outside." Turning to the men he asked, "Why didn't any of you stop her? Prince Jonathan, Thom, you both have the Gift, and yours is a healing one too Prince. You must have known that the worst thing a patient who is in her condition is to get up."

"We did try." Jon answered. "But Alanna was fighting us so much, we were afraid restraining her would do her more harm than good."

Baird nodded and turned back to his patient, who was trying to summon the strength to get off the bed. Unwillingly Raoul and Gary began to lead the others out of the tent. Alanna managed to grab the hem of Thom's tunic as he stood.

"No." Her voice was weakening again, her reserves of strength almost gone. "Thom… stay."

Thom looked beseechingly at the Healer who nodded. 

"He can stay if you'll lie back. The others will be waiting just outside." He didn't know why Alanna was so insistent that she wasn't to be left alone, but he could understand it, after coming out of that coma.

He pushed his magic into her. She was horribly weak, from lack of food and exercise. She would recover her full strength within the week though, if all went well. He checked the wound on her thigh, it had almost healed. It might scar slightly, but nothing noticeable. Before he pulled his Gift out of her, he checked her blood. Then he froze, probing gently. There was something in there that wasn't natural, but he didn't know what it was. He sat back on his heels for a full minute, thinking deeply. Alanna had fallen into a deep sleep, which was just what her body needed. Thinking quickly he removed his dagger from his belt and raised her right arm, collecting a vial from his belt pouch as he did so. With one swift stroke he cut across the vein in her elbow and collected the blood that trickled from the wound. He heard Thom start behind him, but the Squire remained silent. He capped the vial and replaced it. Then, deftly he wrapped the newly inflicted wound in a linen bandage. 

He turned to see Thom standing only a foot behind him.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked. Baird nodded and walked out of the tent, the younger man following him closely. When they emerged, the young men who had been waiting anxiously outside rose to their feet. 

"Lady Alanna will be fine." He reassured them all. "She will wake after about two bells, and then I shall give you a specially prepared broth. It is all her body can cope with currently."

"What caused her coma?" Jon asked

The Duke sighed. "I tell you this in all confidence. This goes no further, you understand me?" They all nodded, apprehensive expressions crossing their faces. "She was given some kind of drug, or poison. I suspect her wound just made it easier for whoever did this to conceal it, as I could not sense this before she awoke. This was a deliberate attempt to either kill Lady Alanna or to keep her out of the way for a time." He paused. "I do not know why, I can think of no reason. Can any of you?"

One by one they all shook their heads, Thom last. He did have some idea, but realised this was not the time to air his, and Alanna's suspicions about Duke Roger.

"No." He said finally.

"As soon as she is stronger, she must be sent somewhere away from the fighting. If she is always worrying about you all then she will do is make herself worse. Now one of you may sit with her. From the day she was reacting I imagine she has had hallucinations. One of you should always stay by her to reassure her and ground her into reality."

With a swift bow the healer walked back into the commander's tent.

When he was gone, all of the men quickly walked into Alanna's tent. Although she was still asleep, and looked as if she had never woken up, a slight colour was beginning to creep over her cheeks.

Thom sat on the chair at the head of the bed. 

"I will stay here until she wakes up." He said firmly, his tone insistent. After staying a short while, to reassure themselves that Alanna was fine; they could almost see her body regaining life, the others left.

Thom sat in silence, staring down at his sister's face.

"Why did you come here?" He murmured. "You said you wouldn't." But he didn't receive a reply.

Jon led the way into his tent. They had chosen his as a meeting place because it was the largest and most comfortable.

Jon sank down into a chair. 

"Thank Mithros." He exclaimed quietly. "Why would someone want to kill Alanna?"

"How did they know she was even going to be here?" Gary asked.

"None of us knew…" Raoul turned to Jon for confirmation, "Did you know?"

"No. I knew she wanted to come, but I forbade her."

Gary scoffed. "Come on Jon, you know her better than that. She would be even more eager to come just because you ordered her not to."

"I made her promise as well…" He trailed off. "But she never actually promised she wouldn't come here, she just promised she would go to Barony Olau in the morning." He cursed, seeing how he had been tricked.

"You've got to hand it to her," Gary said, laughing. "She knows how to get around you."

"And she didn't have to break her word either." Raoul added.

Jon shook his head, unwillingly amused by Alanna's trickery. 

"But we still don't know who tried to kill her. Or why they would want to." Raoul pointed out.

"Thom knows something, I'm sure of it. But he's keeping quiet." Gary noted, his quick mind had registered that Thom had paused significantly before answering Duke Baird earlier.

"We will have to be careful when she is travelling back to Corus. They, whoever 'they' might be, might try again."

"I said to Thom that we could send her with roger, I doubt anyone would attack them if he was protecting her." Jon said, trying to figure out who would want to cause Alanna harm. 

"Perhaps it is the same person who poisoned her before, when you were attacked by the wolves. You said that she thought they were magical, didn't you?"

Jon sat up straighter.

"Then they must have followed her here from Corus, who has been to Corus recently, then come here? Someone with the Gift."

Raoul shrugged. "It could be anyone, half the soldiers are Gifted."

"They would have to have a lot of power though. Duke Baird said he couldn't sense the poison or what ever it was."

"So, who in the camp has enough power to shape shift, or to control wolves and to shield something from Duke Baird, who has quite a bit of power himself?" Jon asked.

**The Tortallan Heroes and Emelan Circle awards which honour the best of Tamora Pierce fanfiction, are now accepting applications from judges for this years awards. Even if you signed up before, you will need to fill in the form at the website; you have any questions, feel free to email me at tortallianheroes@yahoo.co.uk**

**Thanks in advance,**

**HuntressDiana**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: To whatever end

**Chapter Twenty Five; To whatever end.**

Alanna's recovery was very slow, but before the week was out she was able to tell them what she had experienced while in the coma…

_She awoke slowly, sensing that something was wrong. Although she couldn't tell what, the stench of wrongness hung heavy in the air. She stood, amazed that her wounds were healed so quickly. She was sure she would have died in that skirmish. Automatically she reached for her sword and drew it. To her shock and dismay only half of it came out of the scabbard. When she upended the sheath three more sections of her beloved bade fell onto the ground._

_"We thought you would like to have it all back M'lady."_

_She whirled around, to see a young man standing behind her._

_"How is everyone?" She asked frantically. His head drooped._

_"It'd be best if you came to see for yourself my Lady." She nodded and marched towards the entrance to the tent, bracing herself to the now familiar acrid small of battle and the wounded. _

_The young man followed her and they looked out across the plain together. Men lay dead everywhere she looked. Some wore the blue of the royal troops, but their tunics were tattered, and the others wore a red uniform and emblazoned on the front was the crest of the Tortallan royal family._

_"What happened?" She asked quietly. How were so many men dead? They had only been fighting against a small band._

_"They had more magic." Her companion said. Her head fell; she knew what that meant. Most of the soldiers under her command had been wiped out in a single blast of Magefire._

_"How many?" her tone was flat._

_"Forty three dead, another four injured." She interrupted him_

_"Who died, how many commanders do we have left?"_

_"Only me."__ She turned to see a man, a couple of years older coming towards her. A cut above his eye bled sluggishly down the side of his face._

_"Gary…?"_

_"Raoul and Alex are both dead. So are the other squad leaders. They mostly left the foot soldiers alone and went after us. They must think that if they get rid of us, the rebellion will fall apart. Roger's a clever man. I'll give him that." His face softened. "We need to return to Corus Alanna. Something's happened to George."_

_She felt herself stiffen and then relax almost in the same moment. Catching herself, she realised she didn't need to go into the old capital at all. She knew what had happened._

_It was confirmed when they climbed up the steep slope of Traitor's hill three nights later. Gary was by her side. _

_"He's the first one."_

_When they were close enough she looked up and saw him, hanging there. Nailed on the post before him was a list of his crimes. It was the last one that made her smile bitterly. 'For aiding the traitor Prince in his escape and encouraging rebellion in the subjects of his rightful majesty, King Roger.'_

_She reached up, beckoning one of the men to support his body as she cut the noose from around his swollen neck. The man took it and at her signal they blended into the night, but not before Alanna took her knife and inscribed another message below the official one._

_'The rebellion hasn't ended Roger. And it never will…'_

_They only had one safe place in the city, although most citizens looked the other way and closed their shutters as the small party moved down the street, they were still wary. They passed the road that led to the Dancing Dove, and all of them cast a look down towards their previous headquarters. Although George had kept the Court of the Rogue secure under his command for many years, someone had betrayed him to Roger. Alanna glared towards the inn, vowing revenge on them._

_Then they were at their safe house, and they were admitted at once._

_"He's upstairs." Rispah said, faltering when she saw George's body in Gary's arms. _

_Alanna and Gary exchanged a look._

_"You go." He said. "I can't make him see reason when he's like this." _

_She nodded and headed upstairs. She could hear him pacing before she even opened the door. As soon as she entered the room he turned to face her and without a greeting he began to shout at her._

_"See? I told you this would happen."_

_She folded her arms, leaning against the wall and waited for him to finish._

_"I can't take this any more Alanna, I won't let anyone else die for me." Looking determined he made his way towards the door. At once Alanna stepped in front of him._

_"No! We've had this talk before, and you know that I am willing to lock you in here, instead of letting you go to him. He'll kill you."_

_"Alanna."__ His voice softened, "can't you see that this is killing me? I have to sit here and watch while my friends go off to battle. I noticed that only Gary was with you…" He trailed off._

_She nodded curtly. "Alex and Raoul are dead. We buried them." The unspoken end of her sentence 'with the others' hung in the air between them. Her childhood home, Trebond had served the rebels as a graveyard for years now. Although technically both she and Thom had been stripped of their nobility, and their home given to one of Roger's more faithful followers, they still considered it theirs. The twins knew the fief well and they had chosen one of the clearings in the woods to bury their friends in. The burials had soon spread though and now the woods were full with their dead._

_He punched the wall._

_"How many more must die Alanna? One, or thousands?"_

_"No!" She grabbed his hand. "I won't let you give yourself up to him. You are the rightful King, and we will get your throne back."_

_"Alanna…" _

_She interrupted him, "Besides, do you honestly think that Roger will stop with your death? He won't stop until anyone who might possibly consider opposing him is dead." She stepped away from him, into the room. "We won't give up Jon, we will keep fighting until the end comes."_

_"Whatever end that is?" he asked, holding her shoulders, touched by her loyalty. "Death or…"_

_"Victory."__ She finished. "Yes; to whatever end. Jon, we won't give up, and I won't let you give up either."_

_The end had come. She had always known that it would come eventually. At least, it was only her end, Gary and Jon were still alive, and that was all that mattered to her at that moment. _

_They had stripped her of anything she could possibly use to hasten her end. She glanced at her broken arm and wounded body, they hadn't been especially kind about it either. So now, here she was, on Traitor's Hill. Roger's smirking face swum in front of her face as he himself read out the charges. She was pleased to note that it was a very long list. He was surrounded by his guards and she took a perverse pleasure in grinning at him, knowing that he was still afraid of her and his cousin, even now. She was unarmed and helpless, tied up tightly and he was still frightened of her. _

_She was pushed forward towards the rope hanging down. Then there was a sudden disturbance in the crowd. Roger moved aside and she watched with horror as five men stood forward, taking off their cloaks. She recognised them all. Gary stood at the front and the rest were faithful members of her army. She could only shake her head at them helplessly. One man remained cloaked and she had a sinking feeling that she knew who it was. In the silence he moved forwards, and removed his hood. Jon's eyes were locked on hers. At that moment she found her tongue and said only two words that carried across the shocked silence._

_"You promised."_

_"I lied." Jonathan said clearly. _

_"There is no chance that you will escape me this time, cousin." Roger said, stepping forward._

_"There is. We came for only one thing."_

_Alanna shook her head at him,_

_"You can't free me."_

_He stepped closer, and Roger ordered his men to slowly approach him, wary of what he might have planned. _

_"Thank you Alanna. For everything." He spoke to her and then drew two things from a pouch hanging at him waist. In one swift move he swung onto the platform where she sat and cut her bonds. Then he held out both his hands to her. In one there was a dagger. In the other was a small vial. Alanna looked at him for a second in confusion before understanding. He was offering her a swift death, free from indignity and with little pain. She was barely aware of the five rebels taking on Roger's guard, keeping them from the pair. _

_"As soon as it ends, promise me, truthfully this time; that you'll flee. Swear it to me Jon!"_

_He bent his head and then looked her in the eye._

_"I swear it, on the graves of my friends and family."_

_She nodded, _

_"Don't stay to take me away. He won't dare do anything more than leave me here."_

_He nodded and extended his hands._

_"Which?" His voice cracked._

_"The poison."__ She reached out with her good hand and took the vial. Seeing that she was having problems opening the cap with only one hand Jon took it from her and opened it. Cupping the back of the head in his hand, he touched the lip of the bottle to her mouth and she drank it quickly._

_"Now go." She ordered._

_He let her go and placed a swift kiss on her forehead before jumping off the stage. _

_Summoning his men around him, he made his way to the woods at the base of the hill. The last things Alanna saw before she passed into the Realms of the Dead were Jon and Gary, at the edge of the woods, both of them swept a bow and then vanished, and Roger's furious expression when he saw that not only had three of the six rebels escaped him, but Alanna had as well._

**Well, here it is finally, what did you think? **

****

**_THA and ECA judges; I need replies to the email concerning what you are judging as soon as possible! If you did not receive this email, you must email me!_**

**The nomination period for the awards has begun, go to the site to nominate a fic! Please read the rules first however.**

**_HuntressDiana_**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: Chosen

**Chapter Twenty-Six; Chosen.******

Alanna took a deep drink of water from the tankard beside her chair when she had finished speaking. Looking over the rim, she watched her companions' reactions to her tale.

Thom was the first one to speak, leaning forward,

"You mentioned that a force protected you, pushing you out of the coma you were being held in." He began. "I've told you this before; more than once, when I tried to see you in the fire at the convent, something kept stopping me."

"I've never had shields, you know that." His sister pointed out.

"I knew that, and I suspected that you hadn't really learned that much use of your Gift at the convent. Besides, whatever was preventing me from seeing you was far stronger than anything you could produce. I couldn't get through it."

"Well, excuse me!" she retorted, amazed by his arrogance. The knights, still sitting silently in the Healer's tent, stifled their laughter.

Thom raised an eyebrow at them, then, choosing to ignore their antics, turned back to Alanna.

"At the time I passed it off as the leakage of magic around the City of the Gods forming some kind of barrier to my Gift. But now I wonder if it isn't something, or someone else."

" 'Someone'?" Alanna queried. "Who would place such a strong shield around me?" Although she hated her twin's pride, she did admit that it would have to be a very strong shield to keep Thom out.

"The only… people I can think of," he said cautiously, "Are the Gods."

Alanna simply stared at him for a second, before letting out a half laugh.

"You think that one of the Gods is protecting me?"

"It would explain the force helping you out of the coma." Jon said, "But that doesn't explain your dream while you were unconscious."

"Duke Baird thinks that the drug you were given had something to do with that." Gary pointed out. "He said he should know what the drug was soon."

"Will he come to tell us?" Alanna asked, still not liking the idea that someone had managed to drug her, in the midst of a heavily armed camp. It stank of treachery. When she voiced her thoughts, the others looked serious.

"We discussed this, while you were unconscious." Jon said, "And the only alternative we could think of to treachery was that the drug was on the knife that wounded you."

"That would mean that the man had orders to find you, and wound you." Raoul added,

"And that the drug affects the body through the blood stream." Gary pointed out.

"So basically there is a traitor in camp who, for reasons best known to himself drugged me." She summarised.

"That's about it." Jon nodded, sighing slightly. The thought that there was a traitor among them had put them all on edge, not knowing if they were going to be suddenly stabbed in the back unawares one night.

They sat in silence for a while, Alanna thoughtfully sipping from the tankard of water, puzzling over why someone would want her dead, and the idea that she was touched by a God.

A shadow falling on the doorway of the tent had all the knights leaping to their feet, hands going to the hilts of their swords.

When the figure opened the tent flap, revealing himself to be Duke Baird, Alanna muffled her chuckles.

"Little jumpy aren't you?" She murmured into her twin's ear, who pulled a face at her, before welcoming the Healer in.

"Your Highness, my Lady." Baird bowed slightly. "I have just received news concerning the drug in your bloodstream from a friend of mine in the City of the Gods."

"What is it?" Alanna asked impatiently. "What did it do to me?"

"It is not a well known drug, it is called 'dreamrose'." He explained. "It comes from Carthak and the lands south of the Inland sea. A small amount makes a person fall into a stupor, from which they do not awake from for several hours. A larger amount, such as the amount that was in your blood, produces true, almost prophetic dreams."

He saw Alanna blanch and immediately took a step towards her,

"I'm fine." She said shakily, although she tried to control the quiver in her voice, none of her companions were fooled.

"What did you see in your dreams Lady Alanna?" The man queried gently.

"Nothing good." Was her only reply.

She wasn't able to fall asleep that night, staring up at the shadows the tree braches cast on the roof of her tent. Giving up on her obviously futile attempts to get any rest, she gently pulled herself out of bed, thinking some exercise might help still her preoccupied mind.

She slipped her cloak over the thin nightgown she wore and fastened it tightly around her throat. She made to leave the tent and then, as a second thought grabbed a dagger and fastened it around her waist. With someone trying to kill her, walking around alone probably wasn't the best idea she had ever had, but surely while she was near other people she would be fine. Besides, there were guards posted all around the camp, who would come running if she was to scream.

She wandered around the camp for a while. Seemingly, aside form the guards and was the only one awake. Her thoughts drifted to her dreams, if dreamrose was supposed to give prophetic visions then she wasn't sure she wanted to be a part of that future. At least it confirmed her thoughts about Duke Roger though. If he was to become King… she shuddered as revulsion swept over her. Although she had only been dreaming, it had felt so real. As though she had endured all that pain and suffering, and had seen so many die. Far too many would die if Roger took the throne, that much she knew for certain now. So, she would have to try and stop him taking the throne.

This simple realisation struck her as she sat down on a barrel, conveniently positioned near the small stream that ran through the camp and she let out a small laugh. It was so obvious.

"Is something amusing, my child?" A voice asked suddenly. At once, Alanna jumped back to her feet, fumbling for her dagger. "Sit." The voice commanded. "I mean you no harm."

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you." Alanna said tartly. "Show yourself, or I will call the guards."

"As you wish." From the sound of the voice, Alanna suspected that it was a woman, and her suspicions proved correct as a figure, cloaked like herself, but with the hood down stepped out from the trees.

Alanna gasped, recognising the lady at once. Her face adorned many statues and temples throughout the eastern lands. She was striking and unforgettable. With ebony hair, startlingly bright verdant eyes, and a mouth stained the colour of blood, her beauty was unearthly. And for good reason, this was the Great Mother Goddess, chief Goddess of the pantheon worshipped by those in the Eastern lands.

"My mother," Alanna whispered, "So Thom was right…"

"Indeed he was my child." The Goddess sat comfortably on another barrel, looking as graceful and dignified as if it were her own throne in the Divine Realms.

"Why are you here?" Alanna asked after a while, when she made no comment.

"It is very strange for a young Lady such as yourself to bear weapons and be so much at home in an army camp, don't you think?" The Goddess asked, ignoring her question.

Alanna shrugged slightly,

"I'm not an ordinary girl."

"And therein lies the answer to your question."

Alanna's mouth quirked in a smile; it seemed that the Goddess had a wry sense of humour.

"The dream…" she said haltingly,

"Was induced by the dreamrose." The Goddess continued. "And it showed you what will happen if the Duke of Conté takes the throne. You, my daughter, are my chosen to prevent that from happening."

**I know I haven't updated in some time, but I have been extraordinarily busy recently, what with my Awards and my work load has increased as well. So please forgive me for the long interval and let me know what you thought of the chapter!**

**HuntressDiana**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Threads of the Pas...

**Chapter Twenty Seven; Threads of the past.**

"Chosen?" Alanna choked out, staring at the Goddess, whose face was still composed in a perfect picture of serenity, although a corner of her mouth twitched.

"Yes. Alanna, you are my Chosen. Each one of us Great Gods is permitted to have a human, a vessel or avatar if you will, in this realm. Someone who is destined for great things and," she looked pointedly at the bare dagger which still was in Alanna's hand, "great changes."

She shifted, sheathing her dagger. If this lady truly was the Great Mother Goddess, then seven or so inches of razor sharp steel wouldn't stop her from doing anything she wanted.

"So what does being your Chosen involve?" She asked, finding a seat on a box opposite the Goddess' barrel.

"Nothing more than what you have already been doing. Changing the world, following my plan."

"I'm not changing the world!" Alanna protested. "I'm not sure how I could change it anyway, I'm not exactly in a position of great power."

"You call the Prince of this realm a friend, if not more than that, do you not?" Without waiting for an answer she continued. "And your friends also number the King of the Rogue, some who will become the greatest knights and the most powerful men in this realm, Sir Myles of Olau who holds much influence here. Need I continue?"

Alanna shook her head.

"Not really."

"You have powerful friends my daughter and you are influencing them. For the moment, that is all your role entails. But later, you will take a far more active role in the changes I have planned for this realm, I promise you that."

"Do I get no say in this?" She asked weakly.

The Goddess looked at her, an air of disappointment in her eyes.

"I would not force you to do this against your will, but much depends upon your choice." She extended a hand. "Let me show you."

"Show me what?" Alanna asked cautiously. "Because I've had enough of seeing possible futures for the moment thank you."

"No. Not the future, but the past."

"How can showing me my past persuade me to become your chosen?" She queried. "I've already lived it."

The Goddess retracted her hand, understanding the stubborn girl's need for an explanation.

"There are many possible threads of time. One decision, however small, can change the threads of time. And you, my daughter, tend to make great choices. What choice would you say shaped your life to this point?"

"Giving up my dreams." Alanna answered flatly. "Having to go to the Convent instead of the palace to train to be a knight."

The Great Mother looked pleased. "And it is the repercussions of that choice I shall show you." Sensing the girl was still unsure, she added softly. "Have you never wondered what your life would have been like if you had made a different choice?" A mute nod was her only answer. "Then let me show you."

With a resigned sigh Alanna now accepted the proffered hand and felt the Goddess' power wash over her...

The first thing Alanna noticed about the visions was that they didn't hurt. Unlike the one she'd experienced under the power of dreamrose, she wasn't a part of them, merely an onlooker. The second thing which caught her attention was the fact that everything was muted, as she looked at her surroundings all she could see were shades of grey, even looking down at her own body, there was no colour anywhere.

Then a flash of colour at the corner of her vision made her turn her head. Not knowing what else to do she followed it around a corner, only to see it solidify into a girl, dressed in the uniform of a palace servant, with brilliant red hair walking down the corridor. The voice of the Goddess sounded in her ear,

"This is what happened when you tried to become a knight, but were caught and banished from your home. You came to Corus and became the Princess of the Rogue, adopted daughter of George Cooper."

"So what am I doing in the palace?" Alanna hissed back, feeling slightly odd about referring to herself in that way.

"There are some things, my daughter, which happen in nearly all threads of time. This is one of those things." Was the Goddess' only reply.

With an exasperated stifled sigh at the cryptic answer, Alanna moved closer to her other self, trying to see what she was doing.

She stood next to the wall, looking around the corner, only to break into a run as soon as Alanna reached her side. Alanna also rounded the bend only to see her other self run into a man, sending them both tumbling. She was shocked when her other self allowed the man slap her across the face, leaving a long cut along her cheek and then she dipped into a curtsey.

"I thought you said I was Princess of the Rogue here, not some serving girl to be beaten!" She exclaimed in a low tone.

"All is not as it seems." The Great Mother Goddess replied, a trace of laughter in her voice. "Look again."

As she obeyed, watching the man stalk off and her counterpart take deep breaths, she was startled to see a smirk cross her face and a ring of keys on her other self's finger.

"Missing…" Before she could hear the rest of the sentence the scene abruptly shifted, throwing her into confusion for a moment.

When her surroundings steadied once more she found herself in a stone room. Looking around, she noticed that again the only spot of colour nearby was her 'twin'. This one was sitting demurely in a chair, her back to Alanna and had her head bowed low over something. As she moved closer to see what her other self was doing, Alanna was startled by a door slamming open. Immediately her other self put down what she was doing and approached the man. With a start Alanna recognised him as Alex, and then found herself even more shocked when she saw that her counterpart had been doing embroidery. Very delicate embroidery of a fawn in a meadow. She scoffed, and turned back to the pair just in time to see her other self curtsey to Alex and say in a demure tone

"Is something wrong my Lord?"

"Roger has taken Corus!" Alex's jubilant shout rang around the room "He is now King!"

Alanna caught a dismayed look in her eyes before being whisked away once more.

This time she had moved to a different section of the place altogether; the inside fencing courts. Alanna spotted her counterpart again, singled out once more as the only colour in the muted setting. Her hair was short, cropped to her earlobes and with a start Alanna realised that she was completely flat chested. Glancing down at her own chest, she measured herself mentally against the other Alanna. She knew she wasn't terribly well endowed in that region, but still…

"This, my daughter, is that path that you would have walked if you have disguised yourself as a boy and come to the palace." The Great Goddess spoke once more. "You found mannequins in Duke Roger's rooms of the Royal Family, and this is his trial by combat."

Alanna watched in awe as her other self wielded a razor sharp sword with deadly accuracy. She couldn't help but let out a wistful sigh. So, if she had been able to come to the palace her disguise would have worked. For a moment the despair of that knowledge pressed down upon her, only to be broken when a graceful hand landed upon her shoulder and she and the goddess were transported back to the woods in the Drell River Valley.

"So Roger is behind the plots to kill Jon and the King and Queen?" She asked after a moment.

The Goddess raised one shapely eyebrow.

"You don't need me to tell you that." She replied, getting to her feet. "There is only one more thing I ask of you. Will you be my Chosen and help keep these realms safe?"

Alanna too stood, although slower than the other woman. After a second's hesitation she met the Goddess' brilliant emerald eyes with her own ones of amethyst.

"Yes, my mother, I will."

**I know I've been neglecting this badly, and I am sorry, but writer's block and lack of time are the reasons.**

**I will finish this though, I promise you that I won't abandon it half way through.**

**So, what do you think? Do you recognise any of the alternate pasts? You should recognise at least one of them…**

**HuntressDiana**


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: Choices

**Chapter Twenty Eight; Choices.**

****

Alanna felt the Goddess' hand land on her head, and then was suddenly blinded as silver light flashed through the clearing. She fell from her seat in shock, landing hard enough on her back to force all the air from her lungs. She glared up at the Great Mother Goddess who only looked down at her in amusement.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"I sealed our link. As my Chosen you are now fully under my protection and as such I shall give you a token." She looked around the clearing for something suitable and sighed in obvious annoyance. "I will bring one to you soon enough."

Crashes sounded through the undergrowth, quickly followed by muffled curses in voices Alanna recognised.

"My friends…" She said softly.

"Yes, they are coming. Farewell my daughter."

"Wait!" Alanna exclaimed as a silver outline began to form around the Goddess, "What can I tell them?"

"That is not for me to decide." She smiled enigmatically. "You are my Chosen, and I trust you. But always be on your guard, and never forget that there is a traitor in your midst."

"But…" Alanna pulled herself to her feet, but before she could say anything more, the Goddess vanished. "Well that was useful." She muttered to herself, trying to brush her skirts clean from the tumble she had taken. She looked up just in time to see Jon, Raoul, Gary and Alex all run into the clearing at full tilt.

She arched an eyebrow as the normally graceful Alex stumbled as he tried to halt his momentum in time, so he wouldn't collide with her.

"What happened?" Jon asked, being the one least out of breath. "We saw an explosion of some sort."

For a second Alanna struggled with herself, deciding how much to tell them. She let out a long breath,

"I met the Great Mother Goddess."

The men simply stared at her for a time, Alanna tried to hold in her amusement at their astonished expressions, mouths hanging open, but then gave in to her mirth.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked eventually.

She straightened, at once deadly calm,

"Yes. She told me some very interesting things. I have to return to Corus."

"What? Just like that?" Jon queried.

"As soon as possible. I need to do some things in the Palace."

When he saw Jon was about to continue the conversation, Raoul hastily stepped in.

"Why don't we have this discussion somewhere more private?" he suggested. "Such as Jon's tent."

With muted sounds of agreement they all moved off through the woods.

Gary watched Jon as he walked beside his friend towards the main camp. With a hand on the other man's shoulder, he made them both drop back, until they were walking a bit behind the others. When Raoul cast them a curious look, Gary pulled a face and waved at him to carry on going. The bigger man nodded in understanding and engaged Alanna in a conversation, drawing attention away from him and Jon. When he felt that no one would notice them, Gary stopped, pulling the Prince to a halt.

"What is it?" Jon asked abruptly.

Gary paused for a moment, taking in the tight expression on his face.

"You need to calm down."

"What!" Jon began walking again, tension evident in the set of his shoulders.

"Jon. If you tell Alanna what to do, you know what she'll do."

He stopped walking abruptly, before spinning on his heel and looking hard at his friend.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"That you're worried about her?" Gary snorted. "Yes."

"Why shouldn't I be?" He demanded. "I know what she's like. As soon as she's in Corus she'll go and do something foolish and dangerous."

"And you would do exactly the same thing in her situation." Gary threw an arm around his cousin's shoulders, "Look we all know Alanna's a little…"

"Rash? Foolhardy?" Jon finished.

"I was going to say impulsive, but that'll do. But if you tell her what to do, it won't sit well with her."

"At this point I don't care whether she likes it or not, as long as she's safe. She's just been poisoned and nearly died and now she expects me just to let her run off to Corus on her own, as though nothing happened?"

"You won't 'let her' do anything." Gary warned him. "She won't obey you if she feels that she's doing what's right. And if she did see the Great Mother Goddess and was given instructions then nothing will stop her, especially if she thinks that one of us is in danger."

"Especially if she thinks I'm in danger you mean." Jon sighed "Things would be so much easier if she were a normal lady who would just do what she's told."

Gary chuckled as they began walking towards camp once more, confident that Jon was calmer and wouldn't do anything he'd regret.

"True. But then she wouldn't be Alanna and life would be far more boring!"

Alanna glanced behind them once as she entered Jon's tent with Alex and Raoul. She saw Gary swing an arm around his cousin's shoulder and sighed, guessing what he was doing. She knew Jon wasn't going to be happy with her returning to Corus, although he had wanted to send her back with Roger earlier that week.

Roger. She shuddered, at least now she knew for certain that he was behind all the 'accidents' that had been happening. Now the only thing she had to do was prove it, both to Jon and to his parents. She sighed slightly, although her talk with the Great Mother Goddess had been informative, it wasn't terribly useful. Although her friends might believe that she had met the Mother, she doubted that the courts or the King would believe her. Thinking back on the visions the Goddess had shown her however, Alanna began to feel more optimistic, perhaps she had been shown more than she had seen at first… In two of them she had either been to Roger's rooms, or she was on her way there. She wasn't sure what to make of the second vision. Glancing up at Alex, she remembered the glee on his counterpart's face as he announced that Roger was king. Could he be another traitor? He met her gaze briefly, his eyes still filled with awe but also curiosity. She looked away fast, shaking her head slightly. It was a disturbing thought, and although she was fairly assured of his loyalty to Jon in this reality, she would be sure to keep an eye on him. If she was going to leave for Corus though, she would have to take someone else into her confidence, to watch him and look out for Jon. Her twin was the obvious choice, although not a master of the fighting arts, he was proficient enough, Gary and Raoul were best suited to physically protect the Prince in any case. Thom's Gift would come in handy should Roger try anything magical again though.

The three strode into Jon's tent and Raoul at once pushed her gently towards a chair. She scowled at him, more out of principle than anything else, before sinking into the chair near Jon's desk. She was still recovering from the drug induced coma, and her legs were beginning to ache.

Jon and Gary entered a few moments later, a resigned expression on Jon's face, while the latter struggled to compose his features.

"So…" Alex said after a silence no one seemed willing to break, "What now?"

"I go to Corus," Alanna stated firmly.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine: Departure

**_The Circle of Heroes awards, which I run, are now accepting nominations for your favourite Tamora Pierce fanfic, in any series. So please go to the site (the address is on my bio page) and nominate fics, after reading the rules of course!_**

_**Thanks in advance,**_

_**HuntressDiana**_

_**On with the chapter…**_

**Chapter Twenty Nine; Departure.**

Alanna sighed slightly as she continued packing the last of the meagre belongings she had in the camp in a basket. If only the Convent Mistresses could see her now, she thought wryly, hair cut to her shoulders, dressed in the same clothing as yesterday, no jewellery and, oh yes, in an army camp. They had always said that she would never become a proper noble lady, for all the etiquette they had drummed into her head. She could sew a beautiful embroidery on a fine veil, and pen a gentle reply to a gentleman's invitation in a elegant hand, but she did not have the right temperament for a lady, that was what the convent mistresses had always told her and she supposed that they were right. However, after the Great Mother Goddess had shown her what she could have become, Alanna was quite content with her life in this reality. It wasn't perfect, but she had a duty to do and she was making a difference, although not quite in the way she had hoped.

A rustle at the entrance to her tent caught Alanna's attention and she spun around at once, on guard even though she knew that her friends were standing watch outside her tent. Thom laughed at her obvious unease, but his face soon fell into its usual serious expression.

"I got your message. Raoul filled me in on some of it on the way back from the fort, but he didn't tell me everything. Something about you and the Great Mother Goddess."

Alanna took a deep breath, knowing how insufferable her twin would be for days after he heard the words she was about to utter.

"You were right, the Great Mother Goddess was the one protecting me. I'm apparently her Chosen."

She glared at her brother until the smug look partially dissolved from his face.

"I told you so."

Alanna sighed, her brother was usually right about matters concerning magic, he studied forbidden tomes in the palace's great library whenever he could, but that didn't mean she liked inflating his ego any further than it already was.

"Anyway…" She said, pointedly turning the conversation aside from Thom's superior knowledge, "I need to go back to Corus." As Alanna spoke, she slowly moved towards the entrance to the tent. Although Thom looked at her bemusedly, she waved her hand at him, indicating that he should keep talking while she checked who was outside.

"I see… so you will be accompanying Duke Roger and his escort?" Her brother asked.

Alanna let out a sigh of relief as she discovered that her current guards were Raoul and a foot soldier. She didn't have to worry about being overheard. Moving swiftly over to Thom's side, she pulled him down to sit beside her on the bed.

Leaning close, she confided what the Goddess had told her, stifling his exclamation at the revelation that Roger was behind the attempts on Jon's life.

"So, I'm going to be keeping an eye on him as much as I can. I'll try and contact George in the city." She ignored the disdainful look on her twin's face. "No matter what you think of him, brother dear, I trust him. But Roger might have laid plans for an ambush when he is in Corus, to clear him of any possible links to the attempt. So I need you to guard Jon."

"How exactly?" Thom enquired, raising one copper eyebrow. "I'm not exactly the most gifted swordsman. Alex is better than I."

"You're admitting someone is better than you at something?" Alanna gasped in mock amazement. "I've never heard that before."

"Only in the fighting arts Alanna. No one bests me in Sorcery."

"So protect Jon with sorcery! Coat him in protective spells for all I care. Just don't let him or anyone else know that you are doing it, and keep him safe. Besides, I am not entirely sure Alex can be trusted."

"What!"

Hastily Alanna explained her visions of alternate pasts, lingering on the tale of Alex's joy upon Roger's success.

"I don't think he's a traitor." She added. "But I can't be sure, so watch them both."

"My Lady?" The steward of the camp cleared his throat before entering the tent. He was greeted by the sight of Lady Alanna folding something into a basket, latching it firmly shut, and her brother standing beside a chair. "Duke Roger bade me inform you that they will be departing in an hour and to request your baggage, to be stowed in the cart. He apologises for the lack of a carriage to bear your ladyship to Corus, but a calm mare has been supplied for you to ride."

"Thank you sir." Alanna spoke in a gentle voice and the steward bowed, backing out of the tent.

"He will be watching you." Thom warned. "Roger will keep you by his side and try and find out how much of a threat you are."

Alanna turned to her twin, an innocent expression on her face.

"But how in Mithros' name could Lady Alanna of Trebond be a threat to the might of the Sorcerer Duke, Roger of Conté?"

Thom scoffed, leading the way out of her tent so she could bid their friends farewell.

"Because there is more to you, 'Lady Alanna', than meets the eye."

**_Hello again! I'm back! In case people didn't notice my note at the top of the chapter in their shock at seeing me update- I'll repeat. The Circle of Heroes awards, which I run, are now accepting nominations for your favourite Tamora Pierce fanfic, in any series. So please go to the site (the address is on my bio page) and nominate fics, after reading the rules of course!_**

_**Thanks in advance,**_

_**HuntressDiana**_

_**PS- What did you think of the chapter? Please review and let me know!**_


	31. Chapter Thirty: Token

_**Well, I'm alive! We're in the last third of this fic (as long as it doesn't go in an unexpected direction!) now. I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this, but I do promise that I will do my best to finish every fic I've started- Ganiel's Message is the only one that I think will remain incomplete- although my updates will probably continue to be fairly slow.**_

_**Thanks go to everyone who reviews though, it reminds me that I have things to finish!**_

_**HuntressDiana.**_

**Chapter Thirty; Token.**

Alanna looked over her shoulder at the army camp one last time before accepting the rough hand of a soldier who aided her into the awkward side saddle position that Ladies were expected to ride in. She smiled at the young man who ducked his head and muttered something undistinguishable under his breath as she rearranged her skirts. She pushed Moonlight to walk until she was positioned between two groups of guards near the wagon bearing her few belongings. Halting Moonlight there, she patted her mare's neck as she looked around. Although she was receiving some stares, she refused to move to the head of the line, preferring instead to be as far away from Duke Roger as possible, without making it obvious. Her hopes of remaining halfway down the convoy were dashed however as a herald rode down towards her.

"My Lady!" He pulled his horse up beside her, obviously unsettled by the presence of both the Conté Duke and a mysterious lady in his group. "Duke Roger requests that you join him."

Alanna sighed, frantically wracking her mind for some suitable excuse. After a pause of several seconds, she inclined her head and smiled at the man.

"I would be honoured to do so." As the herald rode off, obviously expecting her to follow behind him, she rolled her eyes. For the next few days she would have to be very careful how she behaved. She would have to act as the quintessential court lady, who was accidentally caught up in events beyond her comprehension. For if Roger suspected anything, it would be only too easy for him to fabricate another 'accident' for her as they travelled. Travelling was dangerous enough normally; it would be sad, but believable should he arrive in Corus wounded, with fewer guards and without the Lady Alanna who was attacked and killed by thieves, intent on stealing her jewellery, only too late to realise she wore none. Sighing and preparing herself, she pasted the traditional courtier's smile to her face she urged Moonlight into a walk until she drew level with the Duke.

"Your Grace." She inclined her head in as good an obeisance as could be performed on horseback.

"My Lady." The Duke returned, before turning back to the herald at his side and giving the order to start the caravan moving. Alanna kept her eyes ahead of her, fixed on the road, slightly unnerved by Roger's silence. She'd been readying herself for a barrage of questions. Instead Roger also looked straight ahead, glancing at her with an examining gleam in his eye every once in a while.

After they cleared the woods everyone let out a sigh of relief; the soldiers due to the lessened threat on the open road of an ambush and the rest of the train at the sight of the sunshine. Remembering her role as an ordinary court lady, Alanna drew on her years at the convent, as much as she had hated living there, she had still learned some useful things, one of which being the art of idle conversation.

"Isn't that better, your Grace?" she asked lightly, turning slightly to face Roger, "those woods were so dark and threatening, it's lovely to be in the sunshine for a change. It must have been horrible for you, to be stuck in this valley, away from the court for so long."

Roger turned to face her, his blue eyes piercing as he appraised her.

"Indeed my Lady. I would not have thought that one such as yourself would have found the woods so frightening however. Not after all your brave deeds."

Alanna froze for a second and then forced herself to make a gay little laugh,

"Oh, you flatter me, your Grace."

"Not at all, my lady, since I arrived in court I have heard many wondrous stories about you."

Alanna's mind raced, she did not doubt that he knew she suspected him of treachery. After all, it was he who had been called to read her memories when she was in the coma induced by poison. Still though, they both had their roles to play in this farcical conversation and her only weapon would be if she feigned ignorance of his knowledge. If he thought that she believed him oblivious to her suspicions, at least she still had some element of surprise. She was no fool though, he held most of the power in this game; her only chance of survival now lay in his uncertainty who she had told of her suspicions. He could perhaps guess that she had confided in her twin, and he'd seen George's face in her memories, but he did not know if she'd told the Prince or any other of her friends. Until he knew for certain how far the damage had spread, she was safe.

She forced out another light, airy giggle.

"You know how much the Court gossips! Why, I heard recently that Lady Elora was thrown from her horse and injured very badly, but in reality she just slipped when she tried to mount on her own and twisted her ankle somewhat. I haven't heard what they say about me, but I can assure your Grace that the stories will be just as exaggerated, if not more so because I am new to Court."

The Duke merely smiled and they carried on in silence, each mulling over their own thoughts.

Suddenly Alanna was jolted forwards as Moonlight stumbled. She was nearly thrown to the ground as her normally sure footed mare struggled to keep her feet. Alanna threw a quick glance towards the Duke, wondering instantly if this was his doing. However Roger looked merely bored as he raised his hand, signalling the column to stop. A pair of soldiers hurried towards Moonlight; one grabbed her bridle and the other, with a quick bow and muttered apology, lifted Alanna down from the saddle and placed her firmly on the road. Alanna turned swiftly to her horse, fearing she'd been hit by an arrow meant for her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no obvious sign of injury. Moonlight moved restlessly in place though, lifting her right foreleg and putting it down gingerly.

"She's got sumat in her hoof." The soldier holding her bridle observed. Alanna let out a sign in relief. It was likely that Moonlight had just managed to get a stone from the road wedged in her hoof. The other soldier bent to lift the mare's hoof, only to retreat swiftly when Moonlight tossed her head and edged backwards.

"Shhhh girl." Alanna stroked her neck in reassurance. "Let me have a look." She bent down and tried to lift the horse's leg and was allowed to inspect the hoof, although Moonlight still shifted nervously. Alanna found the wedged stone easily and tried to wiggle it out using only her fingers. The soldiers looked on worriedly as the noble lady struggled. With a sign she straightened up and studied them both before holding out a hand.

"May I borrow your belt knife please sir? This stone is firmly lodged."

Both offered her their knife at the same time, seeing that she knew what to do more than they did. They were foot soldiers; barely comfortable on a horse's back and certainly not keen on getting any closer to the horse's sharp hooves than they had to. Alanna selected the thinner blade with a smile of gratitude, before turning her attention back to the problem at hand. As she struggled to lever the stone out from Moonlight's hoof, pieces of the stone flaked away. She stopped her efforts briefly at what was revealed underneath the dark coating. Orange-red light flickered gently, reminiscent of firelight. She touched it gently with a fingertip, nearly expecting to feel heat. Instead of heat though, she felt a spark of her Gift jump from her finger into the object and then a different spark leapt to her finger, making her nose itch as it always did when magic was used nearby.

Duke Roger's voice broke her out of her trance as she stared in shock.

"Is everything all right Lady Alanna?"

With a start she prised the stone, or whatever it was, out of her horse's hoof and stood up straight, releasing Moonlight's leg and slipping her find into her belt purse.

"Yes your Grace. She had a stone in her hoof. It is removed now though."

She handed the knife back to its owner with thanks and accepted his help as she remounted.

Roger merely acknowledged her reply with the command to start the column moving again. They rode in near silence for the rest of the day, Alanna wondering what exactly it was that she had found.

"Do you need anything else my Lady?" The serving maid asked nervously. The roadside inn where they'd stopped for the night was not used to serving the likes of courtiers and the second in line for the throne. Alanna merely smiled and thanked the girl before turning to look longingly at the steaming bath tub in front of the fire. Knowing that dinner was to be served in an hour, she swiftly stripped and pinned up her hair as best as she could before hopping in. She sighed in enjoyment as she washed off the dirt of the road and then simply sat, enjoying the heat relaxing her muscles.

After a while she reached out to the low table on which she'd left the stone she'd dug out of Moonlight's hoof that morning. She brought it close to her face, examining it carefully. There was a definite scratch in the dark stone, revealing something that was glowing softly inside. Reaching out with her Gift, Alanna tried to discover the nature of the object. As soon as her magic touched it however, it was so strongly repulsed the stone seemed to jump from her hands into the bathtub. Cursing in a most unladylike fashion she fished around in the water made opaque by the soap until her fingers closed over a round object. Carefully, not wanting to drop it again now both her hand and it were slippery, she brought it out of the water. As soon as it left the surface she gasped and nearly let it go. She saw it was burning- red hot melting into white hot at the centre. But although it was warm from the bathwater, it did not burn her fingers. As she inspected it, she saw that something was indeed burning at the heart of it, like an ember smouldering away, but although there was a pair of holes through the outside layer, no air could reach the centre to feed the fire. Rather it was encased in a clear shell, hard as crystal. The fire burned by magic, there was no doubt about that, but not by any human magic that she knew. She put it down on the table once more as she climbed out of the cooling water. If the magic was not the human Gift, then the only thing that it could be was divine.

A memory from two nights past flashed through her mind; the Great Mother Goddess! She had promised to send Alanna, as her Chosen, a token. Was this it? It was of divine origin; that much she was sure of. But the Goddess' token, picked out of her horse's hoof?

A knock sounded on a door, making her jump as a muffled voice warned her that dinner would be served soon. Cursing once more, she placed the emberstone in her belt purse before changing her mind, retrieving it and finding the two holes in the shell once more. Scrambling in her haste, she pulled a few strands of thread from the hem of her shift and, twisting them, threaded them through the hole before tying the makeshift cord around her neck. Pulling on a simple dress, she was relieved to see that the neckline hid the stone where it hung between her breasts. She left her room and walked to the dining hall, not looking forward to an evening meal with Roger. As she walked down the steps she toyed with the emberstone pausing at the door to make sure it was truly hidden, vowing that she would find a chain to string it on when she returned to Corus. Gods and their tokens ought to be treated with respect.


End file.
